


Far From Home (It's Good For Me Here)

by FireLordIroh



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: (just like all my other fics), Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Jason Lee Scott, Bisexual Kimberly Hart, Bisexual Mess Kimberly Hart, F/F, I didn't know I was going to write this much, I planned this thinking I would write 5000 words, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Zack Taylor, Slow Burn, Trini learns Mandarin, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan (Power Rangers), it's gomez, just for Zack, meantions of abuse, protective kimberly hart, sorry I didn't add it before, then it got out of hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLordIroh/pseuds/FireLordIroh
Summary: After Trini gets beat up at her school and gets detention for it, June sends her to live with her aunt Diana and cousin, of the same age, Zack in Angel Grove.
Relationships: Billy Cranston & Trini, Kimberly Hart & Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart & Trini, Kimberly Hart & Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart/Trini, Trini & Trini's Mom (Power Rangers), Zack Taylor & Trini
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. The Move

**Author's Note:**

> Italics is them speaking in a different language. The language is specified based on conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 2/28: formatting

“Trinity Gomez! Just one time, _listen_!” June shouts at Trini for the third time that day.  
  
“But, Mami, I don’t want to go to church tomorrow.” Trini has been fighting her mother more over the past few weeks. Trini started to get very worried her mother would kick her out, so she started to pack her things into easily accessible duffel bags. Best for a necessary quick escape.  
  
“You know what Trinity, _I’m done_ -” Here it comes, the fated day. She’s going to kick me out. “-I’m calling Diana to come to pick you up. Pack your things. You’ll be spending the rest of the summer, and the school year, with Diana and Zack in Angel Grove. _You will behave_!” _At least she’s not kicking me out and half my stuff is already packed,_ Trini thinks as she looks at her mom, fighting back a smile. No matter what her mom thinks, Trini has won.  
  
“But, Mami-” Trini is cut off by the elder Gomez.  
  
“ _Y_ _ou will behave,_ I’m calling Diana. She’ll probably come around in about two hours. Make sure you’re ready and packed. I will not budge on this. Diana is a well-mannered woman, she will hopefully pass on those manners to you. Your fathers’ family was always the best.” The two Gomez women have a moment of silence as they touch on the subject of Trini’s father who died shortly after the twins’ birth.  
  
“Papa was a great man.” A few years after Mateo’s death, June married Lee. Lee was very similar to Mateo, even following in taking her mother’s last name, instead of passing on his own. Lee filled a small bit of the hole that was left in Trini after her father’s death. She can see why her mother married him. “I won’t resist you on this. I’ll pack and wait for Diana. I’ll even talk to her when you’re done talking to her. After that, I’ll go talk to the twins. I’ll set them to bed. I won’t see them for a while and I want to be the one to tell them I’ll be gone.”  
  
“ _Deal_.” If there was one thing that Trini and June could always agree on, it was how much they love the twins. Mateo Jr. and Diego were going to be upset by Trini leaving, but with technology, they’ll still be able to talk to Trini and even see her face if they set up a video call.  
  
-  
  
As June finished up talking to Diana by herself, Trini packed everything. Not knowing how long she’d be gone with June like this. Trini was even tempted to bring her plants, but knowing June she would water the plants, but not her daughter.  
  
“ _Mija,_ Diana’s ready to talk to you. I’ll be in the kitchen.” Trini took the phone, in a hesitant move, from her mother. Trini waits until June leaves the room to even hold the phone up to her ear.

“Diana! _How are you? How’s Zack doing? Are you excited about my visit?_ ” Surprising even her mother, when Trini came back the summer Zack went to live with Diana, she came home knowing Mandarin. Wanting to feel even closer to the new cousin. Trini was only seven and already a fluent Mandarin speaker after three months. It only got better as she grew up. She loved learning the new languages Diana spoke and Diana would teach her more every summer. This was the first summer she was away from Zack and Diana. She missed them greatly.  
  
Unfortunately, Trini couldn’t go this year due to the two-month summer detention she had. One that she wasn’t even at fault for it. She was the one that got beat up and _she_ was paying the price. It made no sense. The detention built up and caused a bit of a rift between Trini and her mother. The detentions ended two weeks ago, right when June started to get more upset with Trini.

“I’m fine. Zack is excited to start the new year with you. I already told him you’d be staying with us so that you can go to school in Angel Grove for at least your junior year. He hates the circumstances it’s under, but he’s so ready to see his favorite cousin.” Diana spoke back in English, knowing that Trini was only speaking in Mandarin out of both excitement and fear of her mother listening in.  
  
“ _I’m his only cousin. I better be his favorite. Are you sure that you’re okay with me staying with you guys for the whole school year?_ ” Trini, ever worried about being a burden to her family, had to get reassurance that it would be okay for her to stay with them.  
  
“Of course, little one. I always want you around. If I knew I could’ve, I would’ve stolen you away and kept you here when you first learned Mandarin for Zack.” Those words stopped any oncoming panic attack Trini would’ve had. Diana continued, “I got in the car when June first called. I’m about an hour away now.”  
  
“ _An hour away already?_ ” Trini checked the time **9:18** _“It’s almost bedtime. I have to go put the twins to bed. I’m all packed._ ” Trini looked around her bags just to double-check. Trini was about to tell Diana goodbye when she started to speak again.  
  
“Little one, Zacks’ friend is staying with us tonight, her parents are out of town and I offered a standing offer to let her come over for dinner and housing whenever they leave. The room that we were going to have you stay in is still the guest bedroom and you were just going to stay there for a few days while we clean out the other bedroom, that will be yours soon, that we were using as storage, seen as you weren’t coming over for the summer. Now seen as you’ll be staying with us, you’ll be able to paint it, we’ll go pick out a good bed and frame tomorrow-” she cuts herself off, before continuing, “-back to my original point. You’ll have to share a room with her. We’ll do introductions with some snacks when we get back to the house, but I want to know that you’ll be okay with that, if not I can set up the couch and you can take my bed-”  
  
“Diana! _It’s okay, I’ll be able to share a bed with her. I’ve shared rooms and beds with Zack, nothing can be worse than that._ ” 

Diana just laughs at the statement and lets herself slip into Mandarin, “ _We’ll make sure to do some introductions. If at any time either of you wants to back out. I’ll make up the couch and there will be no complaints from any of you children._ Little one, Trini?”  
  
“Yes?” Trini slips easily back into English after being comforted so much, no longer feeling worried about her mother. 

“I’m glad to know you’re safe. I’m happy to know that you’ll be close enough for me to help you when you’re not feeling okay. When anything feels off with you” Diana once again slips into Mandarin, knowing Trini feels very comforted by the language and made the words mean more to her, “ _Whether it be a panic attack, someone bullying you, anything at all. Even “Diana, I had the best day ever! You’re the best aunt in the world!” I want to know about it. You can tell me. I’m not your mother, little one, I’m not going to react to the smallest bit of trouble. You will be safe and cared for and loved when you’re with Zack and me_ ” 

Trini felt a small tear roll down her face, “ _Thank you, Diana. I love you_. See you soon.” With that Trini hung up on Diana, knowing that if it went on any longer she would miss the twin’s bedtime. **9:27** she had about three minutes to recover from her conversation with Diana. 

-

After Trini had put Mateo and Diego to bed, she sat on the couch next to her mother. Surprising both of them, June was the first to speak, “I love you, _Mija._ I just- I need some space. I think both of us being around each other like this is unhealthy and it’s building. It was easier with Mateo, your father, around. I’m glad you get to spend time with your father’s family. You should be able to spend more time. I know I send you for summers and the twins never see Diana or Zack until the holidays. They’re only a two-hour drive away and you never see your own family. I feel like this will heal both of us. I want you to be happy and with Diana, you’ll be happy, you’ll be able to heal. Maybe you’ll meet a nice _someone_ .” Noting the way that June said ‘someone’ was already an improvement.  
  
Trini, overcome by the emotional speech made by her mother, hugged her. The hug might’ve even lasted longer, but a knock at the door let her know Diana was here. She felt even better knowing that her mother didn’t want to get rid of her and send her away, but did it for _them_ so that one day June and Trini can be close and on good terms and _talk_ without anything being forced.  
  
“ _Mija,_ I’ll help you carry your bags.” Trini knew that that gesture meant more than her mother would ever let on.  
  


“I’d like that, Mami.” Trini walked over to the door to let Diana in letting Diana engulf her in a hug. 

Diana spoke softly in a different language, the one for this summer, Gujarati, “ _I meant what I said_ ” Even though it was a new language and Trini had only known it for a little over two months, between detention and just the freeing feeling of summer she had almost mastered the language and understood immediately. “June. Why don’t I help you bring those bags to the car and then we’ll talk for a bit before Trini and I leave.”  
  
“Diana. Why yes, of course.” June handed over one of the two bags she was carrying to Diana. Diana smiled and led them to her car. Trini loves Diana’s mustang. It always reminded Trini of the peacefulness of summer. June sneered a little looking at the car. June always disliked Diana’s taste in cars, always wanting the safest, no matter how much Diana assured her that it was fixed up to be even safer than before. Diana had her car worked on before Zack started to drive, knowing the boy wasn’t always thinking up the best ideas. After Diana had claimed her car was “unbreakable” and “uncrashable” and "completely safe" she started teaching both Zack and Trini how to drive. Trini had her license, but no car, and Zack had a license and a car. Trini was only a bit jealous.  
  
While Diana and June walked back into the house, Trini decided to set up her music to Diana’s speakers for the ride to Diana’s. She wanted something soft enough to where she could fall asleep, but not soft enough for Diana to fall asleep. She found the perfect playlist and started to drift off into slumber before Diana even came back.  
  
-  
  
Diana made sure to speak quietly to June as she was aware that the twins were asleep in bed, “June, I know that you love Trini and want what’s best for her, but sending her away? You know she has panic attacks already. Why would you add “my mother sent me away” to that?”  
  
“Diana. I want what’s best for Trini. She needs to heal. I know that Lee has filled a bit of the hole in her heart that was left from Mateo’s passing, but I can’t fill that. Only a Prince can do that. You and I both know that Mateo would want her to spend time with the Prince household. I’m not the best mother for her right now, but I’m learning, but having her here isn’t good for her. Isn’t good for me.” June whisper shouts until she gets to the last part. Returning to her normal speaking tone, she continues, “Diana. You can care for her in a way that I can’t. We both know that. Trini and Zack have been the “trouble twins” since day one, but have always managed because of you, because of what you taught those two. Trini’s even learning her 10th language because of you. She loves those languages. I know that she talks in different languages to calm her down because they remind her of you and Zack. You two are her comfort people.” _Her comfort family,_ June thinks.

“She was bullied for an entire year. Took beatings from kids her age and I never even knew until the day it went so far she was hospitalized and the school _punished_ her with two-month detention. I didn't notice at all and she didn’t tell me. She isn’t comfortable here. She needs a home, not a house. I know that at this new place, this new school she’ll have you and Zack. She’ll have the part of her family she needs right now.” June started angry at the school's actions, but her tone softened when realizing the emotional depth of her decision.  
  
June paused and got impossibly softer, “If she got bullied there, she would tell you. I’m a bit jealous of the connection, that trust. I just want her to be safe. I want her to feel that way about me. I even signed up for a PFLAG meeting with Lee, so that we can learn to accept her. She will be with you for the full school year and probably into her senior year. I want her to be happy. Sure we’ll come to visit, but I need time, I know I can accept her. I can be the mother she needs, just- not yet”

Diana was just in shock. Mateo always said she made rational decisions, no matter how irrational they might look in the moment, she never believed Mateo. Not until now. Diana processed before asking the one question she wanted to know the answer to, “How long have you been planning this?”  
  


“Ever since she was hospitalized. I thought maybe I could just switch her to the next school over, but in the past week, my plan changed. Part of the issue is me.” June looked down in shame, “I should’ve told you about my plans sooner, but I thought you might accelerate them too fast, and then my plan would be no good. Trini needs Zack, needs you. Ever since Mateo-” June couldn’t finish that sentence, she just looked at Diana saying what she needed through her expressions, “-Take Trini. Please. I can’t be who she needs, but I want to be. I want to make that effort. I’m sorry.”  
  
June looked at the clock **10:20** , “You should go before Trini wakes up and notices you’re not driving. I bet Zack is waiting up for you. He’s a good kid. The twins have off in 3 weeks and I was able to get Lee off of work that week, could I have Lee drive them up, so they can spend time with their sister?”  
  
“Always.” Diana and June both knew that they weren’t just talking about the twin’s visit. Diana wanted to assure June that she would be there for Trini until June was ready. As long as that took, “Better get going. Little one is probably already stirring."  
  
-  
  


When Trini woke up they were about 20 minutes away from the house. She was a bit amazed that she slept for that long. Her voice sounded a bit sleepy after the nap, “At least I’ll be ready for the introductions tonight. Maybe we’ll even be able to watch a movie if Zack got enough sleep earlier.”  
  
“We can do whatever you want, little one. I made sure to call Zack halfway through the drive to your house to tell him to sleep and he said that he and our guest would take a two-hour nap then they would work on homework until we got home or they ran out of homework.”  
  
Trini was curious about this guest Diana had yet to mention a name, “This guest, is she Zack’s girlfriend?”  
  
Diana had the gull to laugh at Trini’s words, poor Zack, “No, no. Zack could never land a girl like her. He’s got no game. No, her parents are department heads in the company. I know them through work. I knew how much they traveled, wanting everyone else in their departments to keep their lives steady, so I offered to make sure that their daughter is safe in our home while they are out of town. She and Zack are great friends. She and Zack are actually in the same friend group, the same one you should be meeting on Thursday. Zack wanted to make sure you felt welcome. He also told me not to mention what ‘her’ name is until we get there. Zack talks about you all the time. He loves you so much, little one. I have no idea why he wanted to keep it a secret.” Diana was truly stumped at her son's intentions. Kim wasn’t big on surprises, neither was Trini, so it had to be all Zack.

Trini, who also knew it had to be Zack wondered about all his motives until she reached one that made sense, “Do I know her already?”  
  
Diana laughed again, much more lighthearted this time. Thinking of any reason her son would do this, she voiced the best one she had, “No, you would remember her. Honestly, I think Zack just wants the first time you meet all his friends to be special.” He became friends with them a few months into the sophomore year and would tell Trini stories about them all, but keeping all their names out of it, instead of using code names of colors “blue did this” “red did that” “pink helped carry out my evil plan”. When she asked him what colors they were, he simply responded with a clip of him singing Black and Yellow and said “you’re yellow.”

“They must be very special if he wanted me to hear their names and meet them in person.” Diana just hums and nods, pulling up into the driveway.  
  
Suddenly the front door to the house opened revealing a very excited Zack, “ _I’m so glad you’re here. Are you okay? Do you want to watch movies with us? We picked some out and I took a nap and everything to be ready. We even prepared snacks._ ” By the end of Zacks’ Mandarin rant, he was hugging her. Before Trini could even notice he picked her up off the ground and carried her into the house. Of course, him being Zack, shouted into the house, “Hey, pink, she’s here!” 

Trini heard scrambling inside the house and then excited feet hitting the stairs. Trini was just happy to have someone outside her cousin, who might as well be her brother, Diana, and the twins. She hadn’t felt like that in a while and she loved the feeling. Back at her old school, she would get beat up, but they were stealthy, hitting her in places the marks would be hidden taking advantage of the fact that she never told anyone about what was going on. Until they went too far and Trini was hospitalized. _What if that happens again? I can’t have that happen again. It hurt so much the first time, I don’t want that again._ Thinking about all the things “pink” could do to her, with the wrong intentions, sent her into a panic and when she noticed was having trouble breathing, she ran.  
  


Trini ran right past Diana who had just come inside after collecting all of the things, _Trini’s things_ , from the car. Trini ran as far as she could, which considering her breathing should have been a shorter distance. Trini made it all the way to the end of the driveway before collapsing to the ground. 


	2. After The Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini comes to, after blacking out, ready to meet "pink".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I was working on it.
> 
> Edit 2/28: formatting

Trini wakes up on the bed of the guest room, “Diana!” Trini called out for Diana first thinking that she would rush in the second that she was awake. The yell was barely at Trini’s regular speaking level, but to her surprise, Zack heard her.

“What’s up, crazy girl?” Zack had been calling Trini “crazy girl” since they first met, Trini wanting to learn Mandarin just for Zack made Zack think she was crazy. For both of them, it was a term of endearment. Showing the lengths that they would go to just to help their family. “Are you feeling better? Mom didn’t know where you put your medicine, so she went to go get some calming tea from the store. I think she wants you to stay in bed until she gets back. I’ll bring K- pink in here, so you two can get introductions out of the way. Mom will be home soon.” Zack scurried off downstairs, most likely to get this “pink” character. 

Trini feels much less panic this time knowing that this girl stayed after watching her blackout from her own state of panic was a comforting fact. Her thoughts were interrupted as Zack stepped through the door with a dopey grin on his face, she smiled knowing that he was happy and comfortable with “pink” which made me think it was all okay.  
  
“Okay, come on in.” The girl shyly walked in, she was beautiful. She was wearing matching pajamas with Zack and she still managed to be that pretty.   
  
“ _Zachary, how dare you keep her from me for this long. She’s an angel._ ” The words came out of her mouth before she could even process them, Zack chuckled. He knew that even though English was Trini’s first language and that she was Mexican, Mandarin would be the language she felt most comfortable in and always managed to slip into when her brain was gone. Trini was lucky this time because if Kim heard that, she would turn into bisexual mush. 

“ _Well, Trinity, I wanted you two to actually meet, in person. These friends are so special to me and you’re special to me. Bringing both worlds together makes me feel like the luckiest guy in the world. I love you, Trin._ ” Returning the conversation to English as to not be rude to the guest, “Trinity-” Trini scowled at him and he chuckled, “-Trinity, this is Kimberly. Kimberly, this is Trinity.” Trini made a mental note to make sure she gets him back for that.

Kimberly seemed a bit shy before speaking, “I’m glad you’re okay. You really scared all of us and I don’t even know you, yet.” Kimberly winked in Trini’s direction, “I heard them shouting your name when you collapsed. Do you prefer to be called Trinity?” Trini, still suffering from the effects of the panic attack could only nod her head.  
  
Seen as her default language was Mandarin, she could only speak in Mandarin at the moment, “ _Zack, I can’t remember much English right now from the panic attack. I only have Spanish, Mandarin, and Gujarati. Does she speak any of those?”_ _  
  
_

“Kim, you speak Gujarati? Right?” Kim only nods, “Trini’s been learning it over the summer and it’s one of the only languages she can still fluently speak. Are you okay with that? You can still talk in English if you want, she can understand it just fine.”

Kim didn’t look like she planned on talking, shocked by the news that Trini spoke fluent Gujarati and was committed enough to be able to remember it after a panic attack strong enough for her to blackout, “ _I guess I can start with a bit of an introduction. I’m Trini, I’m going to be a junior at Angel Grove High School with Zach. If you didn’t know already Zack’s my cousin, he’s like a brother to me, really. I have two brothers, twins. They’re much younger, they’re going into the seventh grade. Diana, my aunt, is the best aunt in the world, she’s there for me any time I need her. I know Zack didn’t study up much on Gujarati, so he only knows the basic words so far, if that, he’s not a great language learner when I’m not there. He can’t understand a word I say and the longer this goes on the more he will think I’m telling you a story about him. My dad died a few years ago, the twins were too young to remember him and as much and they have my step-father Lee, a good man. Even took my mother’s last name._

_“I was pushed out here by my mom who needs space to learn to accept who I am. It’s hard that she sent me away, but It’s nice to know that she’s trying. I was also sent here because I couldn’t go back to the school I was going to. They, um, picked on me- well that’s a nice way of saying it. They viewed me like the runt, the nerd, useless. They used me as a personal punching bag the whole of my sophomore year. No one found out and I didn’t tell anyone, so they, ahem, continued and it kept getting worse until I was hospitalized._ ” 

Kim looked in shock during Trini’s speech. Kim didn’t understand the wave of protectiveness that passed through her. She wanted to find the people that did this to Trini and hurt them back. Kim has never wanted to hurt anyone before, no matter what people thought of her because of her head cheerleader status. She was going to make sure no one even looked at Trini the wrong way when school started. Kim made a mental note to deal with that later. Her only focus right now should be listening to this pretty girl tell her life story. She was not expecting this much information and, by the looks of things, she wasn’t close to done. 

Trini looked at Zack making sure he still couldn’t understand a word Trini said before continuing, “ _It may not sound like much, princess, but I’ve got the scars to prove it. The worst part isn’t the panic attacks; that anyone could pull that same thing again, no matter who they are or who they claim to be, which is why I had a panic attack at the thought of meeting someone new, but you stayed through and after that, not even blinking at my anxiety. Um, back to the point, it’s not the panic attacks, or the scars, or the betrayal of it all, it’s the fact that me, as the victim, was sentenced to two months of detention for being hospitalized._ ” Trini doesn’t even know why she told this new person, Kimberly, all about her. Trini just felt like she could trust her. She stayed. She stayed during the panic attack of a stranger and was worried about her wellbeing before she even learned her name.   
  


Kim, wanting to return the favor, told her life story, also using Gujarati, seen as Zack wouldn’t know anything she was saying. She felt much more comfortable. Her mother was a native Gujarati speaker and Kimberly spoke like one, “ _I’m Kimberly, you can call me anything you want, Kim, Kimber even, I heard a princess thrown in there somewhere, you can call me that, too. I am very impressed by your knowledge of the language. I know that this dork next to me forgets half the language he was taught that isn’t Spanish, Mandarin, or English. I’m actually going to be the head cheerleader at Angel Grove when we start school. I’m also a junior. It’s hard to be a cheerleader, um, everyone thinks “I want to be a cheerleader, they’re so cool” the only reason I became one was peer pressure. I quickly rose through the ranks. I had taken gymnastics up until then, so I was much more advanced than the other girls and I made varsity as a freshman, hence a junior being head cheerleader. I never wanted to be a cheerleader, but it’s something I can do and be good at. I stay, not because of the power or the boys, God, definitely not the boys.”_ It made Trini very happy to know she didn’t need to stop calling Kim “princess” as she had no plans to. Cheerleader, or not, she’s made to be a princess. That last sentence made Trini let out a small giggle. That was all it took for Kim to get the courage to continue. 

_“I don’t want to fit into the cheerleader stereotype. As the captain of the team, I am responsible for anything my girls do. All of the rest of them want that stereotype, that’s the reason they’re there, they want to be mean. To bring others down. That’s how I became friends with Billy and Jason, and then Zack. Some cheerleaders and their football boyfriends were picking on Billy. You would love Billy, well you will love Billy, you’ll be meeting him soon when we all hang out. I’ll be there too, don’t worry, they’re good people. Jason does his part, stops the football team from bullying and I stop the cheerleaders. It works out well. Everyone thinks we’re dating, blah, I think of him as if he was my brother. Some of the team members are harder to control and require more, um, force. I’m not proud of the things that I’ve done to keep them all from doing something that they shouldn’t even want to do. Some of them wanted to bully others so badly that they came after me. The guy who was my boyfriend, ex-boyfriend now, cheated on me with one of my best friends, more than once. In the cheerleading world, everyone is so fake. I like to spend my free time away from my fake team and with real people who I trust to show myself to and receive no judgment. I’m pretty sure we both know that Zachary over there is one of the most tangible anchors one can find. I care for him so much. I really think of him as a brother, an annoying one, sure, but a brother all the same._

_“My ex-boyfriend and my ex-best friend both quit their teams and now they just go around and bully whoever they want with no one to tie them down or hold them back. Not to say we don’t try. I don’t know what it is about you, maybe I just feel like this should be an equal exchange of information, so you don’t feel like I would hold anything over you. My status precedes me, makes people think I’m too different from them. The only thing people see is what I can do for them, what my reputation and hard-earned position can do for them. I don’t want you to think that I would ever do to you what those abusers did, nothing even remotely close. I won’t let anyone touch you like that. They won’t even be able to look at you wrong. I’ll call for the support of the football and cheerleading teams, I can’t promise anything, but if it falls through, I’ll be there for you, I’ll do something for you. You’ll be safe with me_ ” Diana came home to hear that last bit and her knowing that Trini had someone out there that would protect her like that and only knowing her for less than a day. Diana really liked Kim.

Diana walked into the room to see a confused Zack, she knew he didn't do any of his language studies when Trini wasn’t around, Diana saw a very protective, serious-looking Kim, and a blushing Trini looking in awe at Kim. She knew Trini was gay, Diana was the second person that Trini told, after Zack. She knew Kim was bisexual. Kim went to Diana and Zack at the same time to tell them. That’s when it hit her. _Zack’s trying to set them up_. Diana needed to talk to that boy. Zack needed to stop meddling. Trini and Kim will find their way, he just needs to be there for his cousin and one of his best friends. 

Diana, acknowledging their guest, would speak in Mandarin inside the Prince home while Trini was here to make her and Zack a bit more comfortable, she spoke in English instead, “Hey, I’m back with some tea. I even made it already. Little one, I do not know where you put your anxiety meds, but I think for now this tea will work and you will take your meds in the morning. Nod if you understand.” Trini nodded, Diana took that as a cue to continue. “Kim, Zack could you step away for a moment. I want to talk to my niece for a second.” Diana knew there wasn’t going to be any resistance from Zack or Kim. They both knew the rule of the house and were aware of the consequences. Neither of them wanted to miss out on the movie night that they had planned with Trini.

Once Diana was sure they left and weren’t listening in on the conversation she watched as Trini took the first sip of her tea already visibly relaxing from the tea and Diana’s presence. Diana took in how soft the girl looked, “I want to make sure you’re doing okay. I know it’s hard to meet new people thinking that they’ll betray you. Zack’s friends are some of the most kindhearted people I know and I know so many good people. They won’t betray you, sure you might think I can’t make that promise, but Zack trusts them, fully. You know Zack is just as selective as you when it comes down to it. Zack doesn’t choose wrong. If that boy knows how to do anything it’s how to find the right friends.” 

Diana knew to pause between large bits of information, but before Diana could continue, “Diana.” Trini looked uncharacteristically shy, “I know Kim and Zack set up that movie, but we have to go pick out the bed frame-”

“There will be none of that, little one. I’ll go pick out the bed frame and mattress. I’ll get you a heavenly one. I’ll leave you here with Kim and Zacky, you can boss them around to clean out your room so it’s ready when I come home. There might be a lot of stuff. I’ll see if Jason and Billy can come over to help, so you can meet them and get done quicker as _you_ are staying on the sidelines drinking this calming tea I got for you. How is the tea working, Trini?” 

Diana called her Trini, she must be very serious. Trini had to be honest here, “It’s working well enough for now. I can’t remember what bag I put my meds in, but this Tea and a movie night should be able to tide me over into the morning. I’m looking forward to meeting the rest of Zack’s friends. Kim, Kim is great already. I hope the rest of them are just as kind. I heard a little about Jason, he seems nice enough, but he’s still the football team captain. What if he- What if he’s like the others?” It felt nice for Trini to openly talk about her concerns. Even though she knew it was hypothetical, she still felt her breathing quicken.  
  
Diana noticed the change and quickly moved, so she was holding Trini, “Little one, it’s okay. Breathe with me.” Trini, matching Diana as she inhaled and exhaled, felt herself calm and learned into Diana’s embrace. Diana felt the change and continued, “Jason would never do anything like that. He’s much like you. He and his father don’t get along very well. Jason strives to be a better man than his father is.” 

“Thank you. You always know just how to reassure me.” Trini looked up to meet Diana, so she could look into her eyes, “Movie?” Diana smiles and nods.

“Have fun, little one. Zack and Kim bought quite an assortment of treats. I’m headed to bed, it’s been a long day.” Trini could understand the feeling. Diana was called out of nowhere that her niece would be staying with her for an entire school year, or longer. 

Trini headed down to where Zack and Kimberly were. All of them had taken naps, so they could probably watch two movies. 

“Hey, Zack. Hey, princess.” Trini acknowledged both Zack and Kim before speaking, “I want to pick the first movie. We have popcorn, yeah?” Zack knew that after her conversation with Diana that she would be feeling much more at home than she ever was in her own home. Zack was happy to see his cousin so confident again.

Zack passed her a bowl of popcorn with a huge grin, “We have three bowls, one for each of us. What movie do you want?”

Trini picked the Into the Spider-Verse because “I haven’t seen it. You said I could pick the movie, Zack.” Then whispered some expletives in Mandarin keeping their guest in mind.

“So? I wasn’t expecting that!” Kim laughs at the cousins. She’s never seen Zack this comfortable; he's being teased and Zack is still having a shining smile and no tension in his shoulders. To her surprise, Trini looks the same way. 

“Alright, let’s watch the movie, why don’t you just pick the last movie, Zack?” They both looked at her, tilting their heads, the confusion on their faces. Kim was just as confused. Why wouldn’t they want Zack to pick the movie?

“You’re our guest, you pick the last movie.” They both said it at the same time, looking more like twins than actual twins. It scared Kim a bit. 

They both saw the scared look on Kim’s face only making their confusion grow. Diana walked in, looking at the pair's faces, she laughed, “They don’t call them the trouble twins just because they cause trouble together. They don’t even realize they’re doing it. _Behave for our guest._ They’ve been almost inseparable since they were seven. It only got better; or worse, depending on who you ask; with age. They are right, though Kim, the guest picks the last movie. Only two movies tonight, you guys have a long day tomorrow, Billy and Jason are coming over and you guys are cleaning out Trini’s room. Trini, no moving boxes for you, you still have ordered from the doctor to not do heavy amounts of physical labor.” Diana switched into Mandarin to scold the kids. She headed to leave, then remembered, “You have a doctor's appointment this weekend before school to check-in, it’s the same, about an hour drive. Just keep that in mind. They want to make sure that you’re in good shape and that you can participate in gym or sports.” 

Diana sent a glare to the three teens that said ‘behave’. Trini didn’t know why Kim was on the receiving end of the glare, but then remembered when Zack said, “pink helped me carry out my evil plan." and Trini understood. Kim and Zack were almost as troublesome as Trini and Zack, but no one could truly compare to Zack and Trini’s twin power. Even if the two weren’t twins, they might as well be. 

“Sleep tight, children,” Diana spoke in a soft, sleepy tone that was not uncommon after a long day like this one.

“Movie time!” Zack pressed play on the movie, after his mom came in, he no longer felt the need to complain about the movie choice.

-

Halfway through the movie Zack ran out of popcorn and started to steal Trini’s, but Trini noticed and moved closer to Kim moving the popcorn out of his reach, “T! I want popcorn.”

“Too bad.” Trini looked at Zack’s face to see his pout, unaffected, Trini threw a handful of popcorn at his face. Trini turned back so she could watch the movie.

Kim thought of a solution, “I’ve barely eaten any of my popcorn. Why don’t Trin and I share mine and you can have Trini’s half-eaten bowl and you can make more in-between the movies.” Both of them nodded, doing the creepy twin thing, Kim shuttered. Trini handed over the bowl to Zack and took a handful of Kim’s popcorn. 

They all turned back to watch the movie.

-

Trini fell asleep before the second movie could be chosen. Trini being a cuddler in her sleep, although she would never admit it, both Zack and Diana knew that Trini clung to anyone she could find like a koala in her sleep. With Zack being gone getting more popcorn, Kim was the only one around. Trini moved closer to Kim until she was practically on her lap.

Trini sighed contently, moving so her head was buried in Kim’s neck. Kim could feel Trini breathing into her neck. When Zack came back he noticed their positions but didn’t bring it up. Diana had given him a scolding to not interfere with their relationship at any capacity other than being their shoulder to rest on. 

She usually woke up from nightmares of the kids from her old school beating her up. He was impressed to see that she hasn’t woken up yet, she’d been asleep for a little over an hour. Zack spoke softly, knowing Trini needed the sleep, “I think it’s time for bed, do you want me to carry her?” Kim nodded a little, she was sad that Trini would be leaving their position. Trini was very comfortable, she was almost asleep herself when Zack came in. 

“You’re going to have to move. You brush your teeth?” A nod. “Do you need anything?” Kim shook her head.

_She looks so peaceful,_ Kim thought.

“She’s always peaceful, it just takes a bit for her to trust you, but once she does she’ll be loyal forever.” _Shoot, did I say that out loud?_

“Yeah, you did.” Zack chuckled a little and scooped up Trini. Trini immediately moved to be closer to Zack, feeling safe. Kim was a little embarrassed but swooned a little at the cousin duo's embrace. They both look so soft, so safe. Kim always wished she had these familial moments, but she knew that her parents had work.

“Let’s just go to bed, yeah?”

“Yeah. We’ll see guys tomorrow, make sure you warm up those arms. My mom wasn’t kidding when she said Trini couldn’t carry the boxes with us. She’s very protective of Trini, maybe even more than she is me. I know she views us both as her own children. They only got closer after Uncle Mateo’s passing. I only met the guy on a few occasions, but he was so much like Diana. Very similar to Trini and I, but they’re actually brother-sister and not just cousins. True, Trini and I have the bond, but not the blood. Diana loves to see the two of us together because it reminds her of Mateo. Trini’s brothers look so much like him. They look up to me, which is odd because you know me. June hates it, but she loves to see the boys so happy. According to my mom, June said that they’re coming over in three weeks during that three-day weekend.” Kim looked at Zack. She’s still in shock by how much more comfortable he is when Trini’s around.

Kim wanted to ask, but decided to wait until they stepped outside the guest room that Trini and Kim were staying in, “Why are you much more comfortable when Trini’s around? You’re not even this comfortable around me and the guys.”

Zack let out a small laugh, “Well, it goes both ways. Trini’s first encounter with jocks beating her wasn’t this last year. One summer when Trini and I were twelve we signed up for a week-long camp for soccer, you know how good I am at soccer, Trini’s even better. Well, at the camp some of the older guys, they were maybe fourteen, thought it would be a good idea to pick on Trini. Trini was smart and didn’t let any of it affect her, but they just got worse. One day, they cornered both Trini and me and threw a few punches at us. We were left in bad shape, not as bad as Trini was at the end of the school year, but still had some scrapes and bruises from being pushed around. After that, we made a promise. I still remember the word spoken in Mandarin. _I’m here for you. You’re my true family. I’ll be here. I’m here._ Of course, it doesn’t sound like much, but coming from Trini, who showed even less emotion back then, those words meant- mean so much. I never forgot them. I’ll never forget them.” He took a couple of seconds to think about his words and what he wanted to say next.

When Zack spoke again Kim was on the verge of tears, knowing that “When Trini was in the hospital, as you know, I was gone for an entire week I slept at the hospital and everything. They let me stay because Trini cried when I tried to leave. They even made an exception and let me use the staff showers. Trini was in very critical condition, of course, now, two months ago she was in terrible condition. She had ten broken ribs, five bruised ribs, a mild concussion, a broken arm, a sprained hand, two broken fingers, and a sprained ankle. I went over to the hospital every day after that first week, the doctor said it would be too much for her with her being awake for more time. It was fine because I knew the twins were there. 

“Mom had to sign me up for therapy, those people who beat her up were jocks, cheerleaders they got off with three-month summer detention. Trini got two-thirds of that and she didn’t even do anything wrong. I was ready to go after all of them, but I made a promise to Mom and myself to not do that, to just be there for Trini, just like she said she would be all those years ago. I just needed to be around to protect her and I wasn’t. _I learned all their names and their house numbers, even found out each of their schedules._ It makes me feel better and safer to know that I know where Trini is, I know she’s safe. My entire sophomore year I thought she was safe in her home and at her school, that she’d be fine. 

“Now I guess I just feel better when she’s with me. When I can see her here, happy, safe.” Zack had slipped into Mandarin as to not alert Kim that his headspace was that bad during that time. Zack hadn’t confided in his friends much during that time, feeling much better talking to Diana, a professional, or, hell, even June.

They had to put away their summer homework, having forgotten about it while making sure Trini was safe and then having their movie night. Zack is glad they’re doing it now. It wasn’t much. With Kim’s cheerleading practices starting back up they thought it would be the time to do it. 

Zack grew a little louder, now that they were in the kitchen, “I’m so angry at the school, the police officer that June reached out to had decided to leave it up to the school because it was all done on school grounds, which June is still trying to fight to press charges. It was definitely the wrong choice. They’re starting to realize that now that June has come after them at full force. A week. One week. Trini was out of the hospital for one week and then the detentions started. They didn’t even care that she was recovering. Trini still has to go back to the hospital for a check-up. Make sure it’s all healing correctly, but now they need to make sure she’s good enough to go back to school and participate in activities.” Zack was so passionate about Trini’s hospitalization and detention. Kim was too. She was wanting to find the people who wronged Trini and give them the same treatment. She can sit through three-month detention. 

“The school didn’t even decide to press charges?”

“Nope. I suppose our social system extends to the teachers, parents, and principal. June is starting a case with one of my mom’s friends, Laurel. Laurel’s known Trini since birth, they’re going to win. Laurel’s a beast when she gets mad enough.” 

When everything was put away, Zack spoke right as Kim was leaving, “Hey- what did you and T talk about anyway?”

Kim blushed a little, “She told me about the bullying, about her family, and a bit about her anxiety. I told her about cheerleading, I told her I’m here for her. I even told her about Ty and Amanda. I told her I was glad that I found you and Billy.”

Zack looked very shocked Trini did talk for a long time, but he assumed that they were talking about him, exchanging stories. To know that Trini opened up to Kim means so much more than he could comprehend. Kim even told her the same about herself. Even told her about Ty and Amanda. 

“Kim.” He was a bit hesitant and spoke it in Spanish first, “ _If you wrong her, I’ll have to come after you. I’ll be out for blood._ ” Kim nodded after Zack repeated the sentence in English. Zack spoke again, “Trini is loyal, when she trusts you, she’ll trust you with anything. Your display of staying even after Trini blacked out meant a lot to her. You have her loyalty now. She knows it too, she’s scared of it. You need to reassure her that you’re a good person, that you’ll stay. Forever. She’ll tell you about someone named Tommy. I’m not going to go into much detail, even though I don’t know everything. I think the only ones that do are her therapist, a family friend, we have the same one. Harley never makes us feel uncomfortable or betrays our trust, we keep her around. She knows so much more about all of us than you’d ever think.” 

Zack once again thinks of his words before saying them, “Tommy was a friend, a close one. Tommy and Trini met in freshman year, they were first-day friends. Tommy knew everything about Trini. Once sophomore year started Tommy started to join in on the bullying and the abuse. It was even harder for Trini, for someone she trusted to do that to her. I know you’re different, but she doesn’t. Prove it! Prove you’re better. I told her once, if I tell her again directly she’ll never believe it. It’s up to you to show her, don’t tell her. Show her.” 

With that Zack left Kim standing in the doorway as he went off to bed.

-

Kim came into the room after she recovered from her heavy conversation with Zack. Trini stirred, “Sup, princess.” Kim jumped not expecting the voice. She could hear the sleep in Trini’s voice, she felt heat grow low in her body.

“Hey, Trin.” Kim didn’t really know what else to say, so she ended up with a, “How was the sleep?”

“It was good. I woke up a few minutes ago when Zack came up the stairs. That boy is never quiet. I was wondering when you were coming up. If you don’t wanna sleep in the same bed I can move to the couch.”

“I would never ask you that. You’re staying, I’m staying.” Kim was so tired a bit of her English accent came out, she hoped Trini didn’t notice it too much to ask questions. She wasn’t ready to talk about her parents with Trini, yet. Kim laid on the bed with Trini, “Come closer I wan’ ta cuddle. Don’t even try to say no, I know you’re a koala when you’re sleeping.” 

To Trini’s surprise, she wasn’t even mad that Kim knew that she liked to cuddle. Trini just moved closer letting the sleep consume her.


	3. Cuddle Monster Trini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thursday. Trini finally meets Jason and Billy.
> 
> Trini gets to wake up next to Kim. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too tired to use Grammarly. Um, just enjoy the fuck outa this if anything is too bad, I'll fix it, but my grammar is usually good enough to get by without aggravating anyone. You probably won't even notice it, but I'm sorry if you do. 
> 
> Basically, I'm sorry I'm a mess and have no other thoughts and have hyper fixated so much on this so much that there's like 12000 words and I've literally only been writing this since like yesterday after I posted that other fic, so like less than 24 hours, I think. 
> 
> I hope the chapter makes sense. It's all just 'team' bonding.
> 
> My thoughts are everywhere right now. This author's note most likely doesn't even make sense.
> 
> Edit 2/28: formatting.

“Little one, Kimmy. Time to wake up.” Diana let them sleep in for a bit knowing that they both needed it, but the boys were all downstairs and ready, “The boys are here.” Diana approached closer, careful because both Trini and Kim were angry risers and it was two against one. Diana did not like those odds.

“The boys are here?” Kim spoke first, sitting up and trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. 

“Come back. I wanna cuddle.” Diana laughed, she was used to Trini needing cuddles, but it made her laugh every time. Kim laughed too. Kim thought about how soft Trini had been ever since she met the girl. All of Zack’s stories made her sound like a badass. She was just a softie. Kim loved it. Trini noticed that no one was coming to cuddle her, so she sat up as well, “Morning, Diana. Is breakfast ready?”

“Always food with you, little one. Zack is making pancakes. I’ve given Jason and Billy instruction to not let you lift any boxes. That’s when the others are for, you can command them around. I should be back in about three hours. I already had a bed frame and mattress picked out so I bought it online yesterday before I stopped in to say goodnight to you. I just have to make the drive. Remember to move the old bed and frame out of the room. You can set it up in the basement. Trinity, you can dismantle the frame, but _don’t move anything_. I’m serious.” Trini knew she was serious. Diana only called Trini by her full name when she meant business. She knew if she was called “Trini” there would be a little give, but here, she didn’t have any room to fight, so she nodded and got out of bed, giving Diana a quick hug and kiss, then went to the bathroom to change into her clothes leaving Diana and Kim in the room.

“Kim, I know she’s going to try to lift something, she would fight Zack and she doesn’t know Billy and Jason yet, so you’re in charge of making sure Trini doesn’t carry anything.” Kim nods and gives Diana a quick hug and a kiss, following almost completely in Trini’s footsteps, grabbing her clothes and moving to a different bathroom to change. 

The only thought that filled Kim’s head was how nice it felt to wake up next to Trini. When Trini asked, all she wanted to do was snuggle up into her. It took a lot of restraint, especially by Kim standards. Once she was done brushing her teeth, she went to the kitchen for pancakes.

“Kimmy, your mom is calling!” _Oh shit._

“Coming!” Kim ran down the rest of the stairs not wanting to miss the call. She picked up as soon as her phone was in her hands, “Hi, Mom. Yes, I’m good. I finished all of the summer homework yesterday with Zack, Zack still has a few assignments left to finish, so I’m helping him with that. His cousin came to live with him and Diana for the school year, so we’re cleaning up her room to change it from storage, back into a room.”

Her mom asked a few more questions, asking about school and this cousin of Zack’s. When her mom was finally satisfied with the answers she walked back into the kitchen, “Thanks for letting me know that she was calling. I didn’t even know I left my phone down here. Hey, Billy. Hey, Jason.” She waited to be given a nod from Zack before grabbing any pancakes, “Thanks for the pancakes, Zacky.”

“No problem, Kimmy. Where is our precious T?”

“I’m right here Zachary. Diana left, she’ll be back in about three hours. I’m in charge.” She sticks her tongue out at Zack and he laughs.

“Of course you’re in charge, _Trinity._ ” _Oh, so he wants a war,_ Trini thinks.

She ignores the conversation with Zack, knowing that would bother him the most, “So you must be Billy and Jason?” Both of the men nod and Zack pouts. Trini internally laughs, “I’m Trini Gomez, Zack’s cousin. I’ll be staying here for Junior year and possibly senior year.”

“Hi, Trini. I’m Jason and this is Billy. I’ve lived here my whole life. I’m captain of the football team here. I’m a junior as well.”

“Hi, Trini Gomez, I’m Billy, like Jason said. I’ve also lived here my whole life. I’m not a captain of anything. I mostly spend time studying or with these guys”

“Nice to meet you both. Maybe we can study together sometime, Billy. I like to have a studying partner.” Billy clasps his hands together excitedly, nodding. Trini found it endearing.

Kim noticed that with two new people around, Trini was a bit more closed off, “Pancakes?” Kim slid the plate of pancakes that Zack had been making for Trini. There were four pancakes on the plate. Kim watched in disbelief as she started eating the pancakes right off the serving plate. There was no way someone so small could eat so many pancakes.

“Hey, Z, these are really good. Are you making more?”

“You know it, T.”

They all had some small conversations while they ate, they found out that Trini, like Zack, played soccer and was planning to go to the school tryouts, if she was cleared for it. She didn’t mention that last part directly, seeing as Billy and Jason didn’t know the story and Trini didn’t trust them yet. 

Kim had now seen Trini eat ten of Zack’s pancakes, not looking like she was slowing down, Kim let her finish her plate before announcing that they should start cleaning out the room. Trini whined a little, complaining that she wanted more pancakes, Zack had to tell her that he would package them up, so she could have them later before she stopped complaining. Kim found this behavior, not annoying like she thought she would, but it just made Trini look cuter. 

Kim had to sit Trini down by the bed frame to keep her away from trying to move any boxes and keeping focused on her task of taking apart the old bed frame. 

They all worked for about two hours and the room looked pretty clean. They were all sitting in the now empty room waiting for Diana’s return. Zack opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything Trini got a text, so she looked at it thinking it would be Diana saying she was stuck in traffic. It was not.

**_Unknown [11:37]:_ ** _I got you once. I’ll get you again._

Trini read the words and started to go into panic. _What if they still find me here? What if they know I’m here and they’re making their way here, right now? What if she’s putting Zack and her new friends in danger?_ Trini hears some voices coming in and out of focus she catches a few words.

“Breathe.”

“I don’t kno-”

“In and out.”

“Mom-”

“That’s good, again.”

“She’s having a panic attack-”

“Breathe with me again. In and out.”

“Come home as soon as you can.”

Trini came back to herself to see a worried Kim helping her through a panic attack and a scared Zack who was likely on the phone with Diana holding Trini’s phone in his hand. He saw the text. She couldn’t think about what that meant for her right now. She spoke, “Meds. Bathroom.”

Kim nodded and headed to the bathroom. Zack took over for her but still on the phone with Diana he could only hold her with one arm, but still applying enough pressure to keep her grounded. After a minute he handed his phone to Trini, “I’m going to keep your phone. Mom’s going to call June to tell her what happened. They might be able to use this in the case. Mom’s going to also get you a new phone and number. You can use my phone until then. Why didn’t you take your meds this morning?”

Zack saw right through her. She spoke in Mandarin, so she could get more words out, “ _I thought I could do it without them. I drank one of those teas that Diana got me with breakfast and I- I wasn’t expecting that text._ ” Zack nodded and he moved away as Kim came back. 

“I got your meds and a glass of water. Here.” _Kim is so good to me. She got me a glass of water with my meds._ Trini didn’t even realize she spoke out loud not even when Kim was blushing and Zack was laughing. 

“Billy and Jason left to go heat up some more pancakes for you.” Trini had almost forgotten about them. _Zack has such good friends. They make me pancakes, get me water, stay during my panic attacks._ The things that Trini was worried about that came with going to a new school no longer took up space in her mind. 

“Thank you.” Zack was having a silent conversation with Kim that Trini was completely oblivious to. Zack lowered his gaze in defeat and shuffled away, “Za-” When Kim took his spot she no longer needed to complain about him leaving. Cuddling closer to Kim, so that she was in her lap, head placed in Kim’s neck. 

Trini was tired and enjoyed the feeling of protection that being held offered. Trini always wanted the comfort of touch with the people she was close to and trusted. She’s been holding Zack’s hand since she was seven, even with being sixteen she never felt the need to stop holding her cousin's hand. Zack would never object. He knew that she needed that feeling of protection.

Trini had always been tactile. Wanting to know how things felt. When something felt nice she always wanted more of it. Kim always felt nice and safe. Trini wanted more of it.

Trini fell asleep soon after only waking up when Diana came into the room. When she woke up, she was in the same position that she fell asleep in. The only difference was that she was even closer to Kim. 

“Little one, are you okay?” Trini nodded, still under the effects of sleep, “Zack told me what happened. I got you a new phone. We can set it up later. The bed is all ready to set up. We can have your room ready for you to sleep in tonight. Why don’t you and Kim go take a nap in the guest room while the boys set up your new bed in here? Then we’ll have a late lunch. We’ll eat at 1:30, how’s that sound?” Trini nodded again, feeling another nod she looked up to see Kim awake. 

When Trini tried to stand up Kim mumbled something that sounded like a, “No walking, you get the princess special.” Trini was about to ask a question when she was swept in Kim’s arms. Trini blushed at the fact that she was being carried by Kim. Kim must be strong. That cheerleading does her good. No wonder she’s the head cheerleader. 

“Thanks, princesa.” Trini was already falling asleep. She didn’t even make it out of the room.

-

Trini woke up to Zack, “Hey there, T. Ready for lunch? We got your new bed all set up. You’re going to miss sleeping with Kimmy, aren’t you?” Trini grumbled but felt very awake after her nap.

“You know I’m a secret cuddle monster, Zack. I’d sleep next to you for cuddles if I needed to.”

“To be a secret cuddle monster, it has to be a secret.” Zack laughed and started to leave, “Wake up Kimmy for me, will you?” Then Zack quickly left, not wanting to leave room for Trini to say no.

Trini sighed and looked over to Kim _Wow, she’s close and pretty. Kim’s so pretty._ She knew she had to wake the beast, “Princesa, princess it’s time to wake up. Lunch is ready.”

Kim stirred and just moved closer, snuggling herself closer into Trini’s chest. Trini blushed at the contact.

“I’m comfy.” Trini could see Kim opening her eyes to look at what was bothering her sleep. When Kim took in their position, she moved away so quickly that she fell off the bed. Trini laughed at the action, knowing that Kim didn’t mean that she wanted to get away from Trini, she had just spent the last two hours holding Trini and enjoying it and for most of that time, she was awake, but she never moved away. 

“You awake now, princesa?” Trini looked over the edge of the bed to see a nodding Kim who looked very red. 

“I’m hungry.” Kim jumped off the floor, remembering why they were asleep in the first place, “I’ll carry you down.”

“You don’t have to-”

“Would it make you feel better if it was a piggy-back ride?” Trini just nodded and hopped on Kim’s back. Kim was taller than her, so it was a new experience to be this high in the air. Kim laughed at Trini’s in-awe expression. “Ready?” A nod. Knowing that Trini was situated, she took off downstairs.

-

Through lunch Trini’s panic attack wasn’t brought up, which she was grateful for, Billy had asked if she was okay and then made a speech about how he wanted to know if she wasn’t okay, so that he could help her. Trini took comfort in that fact. It was said so sincerely that Trini believed him and started to trust him.

Jason just looked Trini over making sure that she didn’t have any physical indicators of pain and gave an approving nod. 

Diana just kept giving glances in her direction, making sure she was still doing okay. Trini didn’t want Diana to worry, so she smiled every time Diana glanced at her. Trini knew she would get a talk from Diana about that later. 

Zack continued on knowing that if anything felt off Trini would come to him. She took a moment to appreciate Zack’s commitment to normalcy. Two panic attacks in two days. If things continued in this way Trini would be out of commission and back in the hospital before school started.

Kim just held her hand through the meal squeezing her hand occasionally to ground her. Trini decided just then that she would be eternally grateful to be left-handed. 

After the meal Diana took Trini aside and made sure no one else was listening in, “Are you okay, little one? Do you need me to do anything?” Trini loved the way that her aunt cared, doing a little check-in and knowing that Diana would actually hear her and do something if Trini voiced any kind of irritation, discomfort, or pain. 

“I think I’ll be okay. I’m not tired. I took my meds. I had a cup of tea with my meal. It would be nice to have more of that tea. It’s really calming.” Diana nodded taking note to get more of that tea. “I think I just want to hang out with the guys and Kim. Is there somewhere in town where we can go? Or do you want me to stay in? I’m not really sure how I’ll feel in ten minutes and if I’d be okay wandering around town.”

“Let’s make sure you’re taking your anxiety meds every morning, until Laurel can close the case, at least. We’ll do that check-in with your doctor on Saturday. About that and I’ll schedule something with Harley.” That felt like a little weight off her shoulders, it seemed that Diana always knew what we needed.

“We never did get to watch Kim’s movie pick.” Trini smiled and walked over to tell everyone the plan.

-

Trini ended up becoming really tired during the movie. She was placed in between Kim and Zack on the couch, she didn’t mind, she just snuggled closer to Kim and drifted to sleep.

-

“When should we wake her?” Billy started talking after the credits rolled.

“Wait, B, you don’t just wake up Trini.” Zack suddenly feared for his life. He never liked waking up Trini, no matter how much she loves Zack, and would never do anything to cause him harm, nothing mattered when she was woken up.

“Should we let her sleep? She’s had a long day, she probably needs it.” Jason, always a voice of reason. A good dad friend.

“Never. She wouldn’t want us to let her sleep the day away. That might be even worse for all of us. If we wake her up, that only falls on one of us, otherwise, we’re all goners.”

“Why don’t we get her into a soft wake-up? Wake her gently until she tells us ‘five more minutes’ then give her five more minutes, she’ll think she’s gotten more time, but we’ll wake her up a minute after, so she can’t fall into a deep sleep.”

“Kimmy, you’re a genius! I could kiss you right now.”

“Ew! Don’t do that!”

Zack just laughed and they followed through on the plan. Kim made Zack wake her up because it was her plan. Trini woke up surprisingly easy. 

Once Trini was awake, Zack wanted to know what they were doing next as movies were put into the ‘put Trini to sleep’ category, “What’s up next, boss man?”  
  


“Why do you insist on calling me that?”

“I met you today and I know that your nickname needs to be bossman.”

Jason tilts his head, showing his confusion, “You have nicknames for us? You met most of us less than twenty-four hours ago.”

“Ah, yes of course. I’ll do it, one condition.” Jason nodded, mistake, “I get to pick what we do next.” They all nodded curious as to what Trini has nicknamed them. “Alright, so Jason, we’ll start with you. Bossman, captain, boss, something with a lead-type role. We also have a play on your name J (Jay), JJ, Jace, Scott, Scotty. Billy, we got Billy-Boy, Lil’ Bill, we’ve got just Bill, we’ve got the letters B, B-Man. Kimberly, we have Kimmy, Kim, Kimothy, Kimber, princesa, princess, the letters, K. Moving onto Zachary we have homeboy, Z, Zacky, Zack, cousin, brother, bro, pain-in-my-ass, annoyance. Any questions?” They all shook their heads not wanting to mess with the girl that assessed them perfectly after knowing them for less than twenty-four hours.

“Good, now we’re going to play never have I ever, just fingers. This is an alcohol-free house.” They all knew that but they all deflated a little, “My rules, no direct attacks if you want to put in something specific, it has to affect at least two people. If it’s something generic like “have you ever flown in a plane” and only one person has done it, that’s fair game. You have ten fingers. You say something you haven’t done. Questions?”

They all shook their heads and got into a circle. There was a reason that Trini liked this game and liked her rules. It helped to learn about people sure, but you also learned if they were liars. If they wouldn’t put down their finger for something that they had done just for the sake to win a meaningless game.

“Who wants to start?” Zack raises his hand immediately, they all laugh and Trini points at him, “Floor’s yours, Z.”

“Never have I ever lied to my mother.” No one challenged. If there was one person Zack was always honest with, other than Trini, it was Diana. They all put their fingers down, starting off weak was not Zack’s thing. What was he up to? The others didn’t seem to notice thinking that Zack was only starting off weak because it was the beginning, “Go in the circle, Trini’s up next” Now that they had established order this would go quick.

“Never have I ever watched Friends.” 

“You’ve never watched Friends?” 

“Nope. Too long of a show for me. Haven’t even watched one of those highlight reels.” They all put their fingers down. _Got ‘em._

Kimberly was up next, “Never have I ever played league soccer.” Jason, Zack, and Trini all put a finger down. It came to no surprise to anyone that Zack and Trini put their fingers down, but they thought Jason was an American Football guy. 

“Jason?”

“Oh right. I played league soccer in fifth grade before my dad made me quit and signed me up for football.” Trini now knew that she hated Jason’s dad. He’s probably one of those guys that think, ‘If I can’t do it, my son can, he’ll be happy following my dreams’. Trini had run into a few people. She didn’t like any of them. 

Billy’s turn, “Never have I ever failed a test.”

-

Sometime later everyone was low on fingers, Jason had one, Kimberly had two, Trini had two, Zack had two, and Billy was out after “Never have I ever been skiing.” His mom took him once and he enjoyed it until he had to leave the bunny hill outside his comfort zone.

It was Jason’s turn, “Never have I ever hooked up with a guy after a party.” Zack was the only one to put a finger down. “Not even once, Kim? You were dating Ty for a year.” Kim grew uncomfortable with the question. Trini could tell she wasn’t lying, so she continued to build trust with Kim. Zack noticed the discomfort, so he took his turn.

“Never have I ever hooked up with a girl at a party.” Trini had known Zack. His pansexual self always ends a good party with a guy, never a girl. Trini pointed out this behavior one day and was met with, “My drunk self must just think the guys are hotter.”

To Trini’s surprise Jason, Kim, and herself (although that one wasn’t a surprise to Trini) all put down their fingers. She just looked at Kim, mouth wide open. Zack looked surprised too, the only ones who had an unaffected look on their faces were Billy and Jason. 

“ **You didn’t tell me, Kimmy!** I thought we were bros. Best bros.” Zack looked saddened by the fact that one of his best friends wouldn’t tell him if she hooked up with a pretty girl. 

“It was after a party, it was some relative of the host. She doesn’t even go to our school, she was just in town, so that their parents could go on vacation knowing that at least their kids would have each other if something did happen. I never saw her after that, didn’t care to.” Zack had still been in shock over his friend's news.

“My turn. Oh, I think I could get both of you. Um, never have I ever cried at the end of The Titanic movie.” Both of them put a finger down, they felt defeated. “Yes! Haha, I win.” She hugged Zack overrun with joy. Zack picked her up off the ground. 

“Who won?”

“Me! I did.”

“I’m proud of you, little one. Dinner’s ready, Jason and Billy, are you staying over tonight?” Both of them shake their heads.

“No Ms. Prince. Billy and I have to leave after dinner.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, it’s Diana. I got Kim to do it and everything.”

“Yes, Ms. Prince, but Kim is over here much more than we are. You and Kim have a special bond.” Billy nods to accentuate his point, “Dinner?”

“Dinner.”

-

Dinner was much calmer than lunch, most having grown more comfortable after the game and Trini’s reassurance that she was okay.

“Thanks for letting us stay for dinner, Ms. Prince. I wish we could stay later, but we do have a curfew. We’ll see you next time.” Jason says goodbye and gives his thanks and Billy texts his mom and tells her he’ll be home in five.

They leave out the door and go into Jason’s truck Diana waiting until they’ve left the driveway to go back inside. 

“Alright, children, it’s been a long day and you three need the sleep. You’ve got twenty.”

Zack and Kim flew to the coach wanting to play some mario kart. Trini just laughed, she was content to watch her cousin face-off with Kim. 

Knowing how bad Zack was at this game did not help her at all when picking who she was wanting to bet on with herself. During the first minute of the game, it was obvious that Kim was just as bad at the game as Zack. 

She turned to Kim formulating a plan. Trini stepped away for a moment only to come back about ten seconds later and adjust herself behind the couch, she set her head next to Kim’s and whispered, “Calm down, princesa, I want you to win, you got this, just drive, don’t worry about the rest.” Kim listened to Trini’s words trying to ignore the closeness and the heat that it built inside her. 

At the end of the match, Kim was surprised to see that she beat Zack just by focusing on where she was going. Zack pouted at Kim, he wanted to play again. Trini came back again, this time with a controller in hand. “I want to play, add me in.”

Zack wanted to tell Trini that she was too good at this game and should never be allowed to play, but after the day they’ve had, she needed this relaxation. As much as Kim and Zack liked to win, they also cared about the short girl, “Fine, but no bets.” Zack had lost a good fifteen just from the last time that they played, he did not want to lose that much again, especially with school starting again. 

Trini, of course, won. She did a cute little victory dance and Zack went to the kitchen to go get a glass of water before Diana came back to tell them it was time to go to bed, “You’re adorable.”

“I'm a badass, who says I’m adorable.” 

Kim giggled. Trini was trying to glare at her, but it really just made her look cuter. “I did, what’re you going to do about it?” 

Trini stood there for a moment weighing her options. Kim thought she froze, when Kim moved to check on her, Trini moved to tickle Kim. 

When Zack came back he saw Trini on top of Kim, tongue poking out of her mouth in concentration as Kim laughed breathlessly, “Okay break it up. Break it up.” Trini got off Kim and laughed. Trini held out a hand to a recovering Kim, who smiled and took the offering. 

Diana came down the stairs and on seeing that the kids were aware of the time she just said, “Time for bed.” And walked right back up the stairs. 

“That’s our cue. _Night, T_. Night, Kimothy.” Zack found great joy in that new nickname. Now that Trini was here and Kim was here he could make better evil plots. He enjoyed having his cousin close to protect her and keep an eye on her, sure, but having her here for school meant new rules, meaning new rules he needed plans to break. Kim and Trini would never break any of Diana’s rules, but they would help Zack break them if he kept them out of the punishment. 

“ _Goodnight, Zachary._ ” Trini liked to say goodnight to Zack in Mandarin whenever she could. It gave them both a sense of normalcy and repetition that their brains craved after having a day's worth of trouble, the good kind or the bad.

“Night, Z.” Kim shouted and moved to make her way to her room, “Night, Trin.”

“Night, princesa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also really sorry if the spacing is jank. I don't know how to fix that. I copy and paste these for Google Docs and I'm too lazy to figure it out.


	4. Stay With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the mall and shit. I dunno.
> 
> Maybe you'll end up with more questions after this.
> 
> More about Zack and Trini's childhood.
> 
> A surprise appearance from Lauren Shiba.

Kim was enjoying her sleep but was brought out of her slumber after hearing soft whimpers coming from what was now permanently Trini’s room. Kim shot out of bed rushing over to Trini’s room. 

“Trini. Are you okay?” Now that Kim was in Trini’s room the whimpers were louder and even harder for Kim to hear. Kim wondered if she should be getting Zack or Diana. She didn’t quite know what to do, so she shouted through the house, wanting to keep Trini in her line of sight in case something happened, “Diana!”

It only took a moment for Diana to be up and out of bed she was holding the large stick that she kept in her room in case there was an intruder, upon seeing Trini in this state, Diana dropped the stick and went over to hold Trini, whispering “Shh, little one, I’ve got you. It’s just a nightmare, you’re safe. I’ve got you.” Trini was slowly calming, not wanting to wake Trini up completely if she didn’t need to, Diana looked to Kim, “Thanks, Kim.” Then, Diana left.

Kim didn’t quite know what to do. So, Kim watched Trini sleep for what felt like a few minutes, but was probably only closer to one. When Kim turned around to leave, starting to feel weird about watching a girl she’s known for two days' sleep. Kim hears a soft, “Stay with me, princess?” in that sleepy tone that Trini always has when she first wakes up.

Kim didn’t know if it was just Trini’s words, if she simply wanted to stay, or if it was because she felt fiercely protective over the girl, but Kim stayed. Kim got under the covers immediately earning Trini's warm body press against hers. After Kim felt Trini’s breathing even, Kim was left to sleep and there were no more interruptions in the night. 

-

Diana came into Trini’s room before she had to leave for work. Diana was surprised to see Kim in Trini’s bed. Trini never got this close to someone that quickly. Kim was really something. Diana knew that Zack was right, that those girls would end up being together, but until then Diana and Zack were sworn to not interfere to only be a shoulder to lean on, an ear to talk to.

-

When Kim woke up she was completely tangled with Trini. Kim didn’t mind, she just looked at the time.  **8:00** Diana would’ve left for work an hour ago. Kim wanted to send a good morning text to Diana, but her phone was in her room. She was in Trini’s. 

Kim tried to detangle herself from Trini but was met with resistance. “Trin, c’mon. I need to text Diana on my phone. I left it in my room, I’ll go, but I’ll be right back.”

“No.”

“How do you suggest I ask Diana what the plans are for today. I can’t just shout through the house. Diana had to go back to work today. I can’t ask Zack, it’s eight in the morning, he’s sleeping until at least noon.”

“Good point, princesa.” Just when it looks like Trini had given in and would let Kim leave, Trini slides over Kim’s body, pressing into Kim. Trini was too tired to even comprehend the action fully. Trini just grabbed her (formerly Zack’s) phone from the bedside table. “Call Diana. Ask her what’s up. Just- keep hugging me.” Kim switched their position so that she was sitting up against the headboard Trini sitting between her legs. Unable to apply pressure with her arms which were being used to call Diana she wrapped her legs around Trini and applied soft constant pressure. Trini hummed in comfort, approval. “You’re comfy, princesa.”

“You’re comfy too, Trin. I’m going to hit call now okay? Are you falling asleep or just content to stay awake and listen?” It was a question mostly so Kim knew if she needed to be mindful of a sleeping Trini. 

“I’ll listen. I’m awake now, Kimmy. Just comfy.” Trini snuggled closer to Kim if that was even possible. Kim hit call.

“Hey, little one, how’re you feeling? Are any of your injuries bothering you? Have you taken your meds yet?”

“I‘m fine, Diana. I just woke up. Kimmy’s the one that called you. She wants to know what we’re to do for the day. All of Zack’s plans are sleep.”

“Oh, so Kim’s with you?” Trini could hear the small smirk in her voice but ignored it.

“Yup. She’s the one holding the phone up. She's a good cuddler, she’s giving you a good run for your money.” Trini didn’t even sound sarcastic, it was a real compliment. It made Kim’s stomach fill with butterflies. 

“Well, I’m glad. Kim, are you okay with going to the mall with Trini, she’s going to need some new clothes for the school year. I left the card on the kitchen table. Trini, make sure you eat and take your meds before you leave. Kim, same goes for you.” Kim tenses a little at the mention of her meds, Trini decided to leave it alone. If it was important, Kim would tell her. They were on track to quickly become best friends, although no one could come close to Zack and Trini’s level, she could see herself letting Kim in all the same.

“Yes ma’am. Oh, Diana, my parents called yesterday, they mentioned that they were staying in Paris an extra week for their anniversary. I meant to tell you, but then the whole thing with the text came up and I had forgotten. Are you okay with me staying another week?”

“Kim, I’d never make you leave. Don’t let little one get lost!”

“It was one time, Diana!” With that Diana hung up, most likely to let out her laugh.

“So, you got lost, huh?”

“It was one time,” Trini repeated her earlier statement.

“I guess I’ll just have to hold your hand then.” Trini blushed but looked otherwise unaffected.

“Maybe you will.”

“I will.”

“Good.”

“Good.” After a pause, Kim let up and spoke, “Let’s go take our meds, eat some food, and go.”

Trini nodded, neither of them moved. “You really are comfy princess.” Kim didn’t have a response, she just kissed the crown of Trini’s head, sighed, and left the bed.

“C’mon.”

-

“Alright, Trin, ready to go?” After a breakfast of leftover pancakes, they were just sitting around for the past five minutes. “We can take my car?”

“You have a car?” Trini was surprised by that, she thought that they were going to take Zack’s car.

“Yeah? We can’t take Zack’s car.”

“Why not? I’ve been driving Zack’s car since he got it.”

“He lets you drive it? He barely lets me touch the radio.” Trini laughed at that, Zack was very protective of his car.

“Yup. I helped him pick it out and fix it up. I’m probably the reason you find that car so cool. Diana made sure that anytime I was up here I could drive to places I need to be, so I share a car with Zack. It’s part of the latest house rules. Those need to be updated again now that school is a factor. You’ve never seen the “Zack and Trini rules”? They’re framed somewhere around here.”

“I guess I’ll just have to make a reservation for the changing of the rules.” Kim laughed at her own joke, barely able to utter the words. Trini just rolled her eyes.

“You don’t think you’re invited, princess. You’re a factor now too. Thus far, all of Diana’s rules have probably been verbal, but now I’m here and Zack and I need the new rules. We get into so much trouble without them. I’m technically still under the summer rules, meaning, Zack’s car is fair game.”

“I guess I won’t need a reservation. I’ll just need to RSVP. Zack’s car?”

“I just realized. I’m not good to drive.”

“Fuck, Trin. It’s nine in the morning. How are you drunk?” It was supposed to be a joke, but Trini stopped her walk to the garage and turned her expression serious.

“Alcohol-free house. I’m not drunk. I’m not cleared to drive with my injuries. The appointment is tomorrow.” The way that Trini said alcohol-free house made Kim think there was a deeper meaning to Diana’s rule. Kim made a note to remember that.

“I’ll drive, we can leave Zack’s car until you’re cleared.” Trini nodded and continued her walk to the garage. “To the mall.”

-

Halfway to the mall, Kim decided to ask about the nightmares. “Hey, Trin, what are those nightmares about.”

“Nothin’.”

“You can tell me Trini. I’m not going to hate you for something that hurts you. I don’t want anything to hurt you.”

“Thanks, Kim.” Trini paused to gather what she wanted to say. “The nightmares. They’re about the abuse, my hospitalization, mostly. Sometimes they’re about my mother. Other times it’s something entirely different. I don’t make a lot of noise, I’m surprised you were even able to hear it.”

“I’m glad I did. You’re comfy.”

“You saying you want to sleep with me again, princesa.” Trini looked over and wiggled her eyebrows.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Trini just smiled looking out the window, forgetting to fight back and say, “I’m a badass, I’m not cute.”

-

When they got to the mall Kim immediately took Trini to a joke shirt store and bought a shirt in Trini’s size that said, “I’m not short, I’m fun-sized” Trini complained the whole time, but didn’t really mind.

Kim was even able to convince Trini to get some skinny jeans, but Trini in turn got to buy even more flannels. 

“How many stores are we going to go to?” Kim had taken Trini to all of the clothes shops in the mall. Trini just wanted to go home, they had enough clothes to fill her entire closet.

“We’re done shopping, we just need to get lunch. Are you doing okay? Any of your injuries acting up? I can give you a piggyback ride?”

“As much as I would love to take you up on that, princess, I’m fine as long as we go home after lunch. I just have a soft pain in my ribs.” Trini realized her mistake after she said the words.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” Kim looked worried and hurt 

“Because I’m fine. I’ll be fine. I just need some food and to sit down for a bit.” Trini looked around the mall, “How does Shiba’s sound? Their daughter used to babysit Zack and me in the summers when Diana had to go in for work. I wonder if she’s back from college yet.”

“Who? Lauren? She came back last month. She finished her business degree, so she’s probably running everything. I’ve known her since I was young, she didn’t ever babysit me, but she was always there when I went to the park or hung out around town. Let’s go get some food.”

After they had been seated Trini and Kim waited patiently for their waiter. As they waited they exchanged stories about Zack.

“Okay, okay. That’s good, but this one time Zack challenged me to a pancake eating competition, he lost. Zack had eaten so many pancakes that at the end a little pancake was coming out of his nose. Diana made us go to the ER. She didn’t let Zack eat pancakes for the rest of that summer.” Trini finished her story right as the waitress came up to their table.

“Hello, welcome to Shiba’s how can I-” The waitress looked shocked to see Trini and Kim. “Trini! You’re back in town! Kimmy, you know Trini?” Lauren was their waitress. Back from college all educated and stuff. 

“Lauren!” Both girls got out of their seats to hug Lauren. 

“Alright, alright, c’mon. Settle down. No one has been this excited to see me since I came back a month ago. Sit down. I can call my break and eat with you guys if you want? I think we have a lot of catching up to do. Trini I haven’t seen you in years. The last time I saw Zack, he didn’t mention anything about you coming to Angel Grove.”

“It’s a new development. I’m staying for school this time. Zack and I are going to get into so much trouble. Please eat with us, we wanted to see you.”

“Now you have Kimmy. You guys are definitely going to get in so much trouble.” Kim blushed at that, she was very good at getting into trouble.

Lauren took their orders and left.

“She seemed much more excited to see you than she did me. I’m jealous.”

“Kim, you live here. If she wanted to find you, she could run into you at the grocery store. I technically live two hours away. I’m much harder to find. Me being around isn’t a guarantee.”

“Fair.” Kim huffed sat back in her seat.

“Princess, don’t be like that. Come over here, I’ll give you cuddles.” Kim immediately perked up and went to the other side of the booth. Trini made good on her promise and held Kim the moment she came over into her side of the booth. 

“What about your ribs?”

“I’m fine, Kim, I’ll tell you if anything hurts too much.”

“All all.”

“Huh?”

“Tell me if anything hurts at all.”

“Kim, I was in the hospital three months ago. I’m never pain-free, but it’s better than taking that pain medication.”

“You’re supposed to be taking pain medication?”

“No.”

Luckily just then Lauren came back with their food. “Alright, Kiddos. I got your food and- Oh. You’ve moved.”

“Yeah. Kim was-”

“Wanting to make space for you. You wanted to talk to both of us, we both want to talk to you. You see us, we see you.” Trini looks at Kim, confused as to why Kim made up a lie. Trini shrugged it off as embarrassment of wanting cuddles. Trini could understand that. 

“Okay.” Lauren was still a bit suspicious, but let it go. She wanted to interact with her favorite high schoolers. “Trini, what’ve you been doing for the past four years?”

“I’ve been going to school. I moved here due to a situation that happened at my old school and my mom wanted me to be around Diana and Zack, so here I am. I’m going to be here for all of my junior years, probably my senior one too. You need to come over for dinner, a real dinner. Diana would love to see you, she even followed your softball career. Too bad you didn’t continue with that, you could’ve made it.”

“I’ll call Diana, see if we can set up something. It’s cool that you’re going to be around. I’d tell you to keep Kim and Zack out of trouble, but you’d just encourage them.” Trini wiggled her eyebrows to say “You know it.” Lauren just continued, “Yeah. I may like softball and it’s the reason for my scholarship, but I’ve always dreamed of running this place. Getting my degree, branching out the restaurant.”

“That’s really cool Laur, you’ve got dreams and you stick to them.” Trini really was in awe. Lauren was always cool, but this just solidified that. 

“What’ve you been up to Kimmy?”

“I’m a cheerleader, as you know, I’ve been doing a lot of that. Just been out and around, nothing too exciting. I didn’t know that you knew Zack. Zack and I became friends at school last year, that’s how I ended up here with Trini. We’re doing school shopping, but someone didn’t tell me that her injuries were acting up, so we’re leaving after lunch. I’m staying with Diana when my parents are out of town. It’s their anniversary week. They’re in Paris.”

“Oh, Zack and Trini are hard to forget. They gave me a run for my money, but Diana paid well and I learned to love the “trouble twins”. Eventually, I’d started asking Diana when I was babysitting them again. They have their annoyances sure, but they’re good kids, easy to talk to, and sure as hell easy to love. Tell your parents I say hi. What injuries? Who has injuries?”

Trini shrunk down in her seat a little. “Me.” It was said so softly that Lauren didn’t even register it until Trini raised her hand slightly and winced in pain, but hid it quickly. 

“Why are you in pain, Tiny T?” Kim laughed a little at the nickname but checked Trini over for any other signs of pain soon after. 

“You know I hate it when you call me that. I’ve grown since you last saw me.”

“Yeah, like an inch. What’s up with these injuries, T?”

“I got beat up.” Lauren immediately stood in her seat ready to fight.

“Who? Where are they?”

“Some kids from my old school. I was hospitalized.” With that Lauren softened.

“Hospitalized?” Trini just nodded. “I’m guessing Laurel is working on the case?” Trini nodded again. “How’re you healing?” With Lauren being in sports she knew a thing or two about injuries.

“Not quite sure. We have a check-in tomorrow to see if I’m cleared to go out for soccer and participate in gym. Last time they checked I was healing correctly. You know Laurel, she’ll get it done. Especially when I’m involved.” Lauren knew quite well one summer when Trini was visiting Laurel came over to watch Zack and Trini. Diana was going out of the country and would be gone overnight. She forgot to tell either of them about the situation. Laurel almost whacked Lauren with the stick until Trini told her who Lauren was.

“Laurel almost whacked a sixteen-year-old me because she thought I was an intruder. She’s always been protective over Trini and Zack, but way more over Trini. What did she do when she found out you were in the hospital?” Trini laughed too hard at the story and gripped her ribs. Kim tried to soothe the pain but had no idea how so she just held Trini’s hand.

“Laurel ran into the hospital demanding to know where I was. I think that somehow she got to the hospital before Zack did. She got there from New York faster than Zack could drive an hour. I have no idea how she did it. I think she might’ve made a teleporter when she found out I was in danger.”

Lauren laughed. “How did she get there before Zack?”

“Diana told Zack to drive the legal limits to make sure they didn’t crash. Diana made Zack drive. I think at one point Diana made Zack go five miles an hour thinking that maybe they were going too fast. Even uncle Bruce got there before Diana and he was the last to find out.”

“You have an uncle Bruce?” Lauren laughed, of course, Kim didn’t know. At Lauren’s laughing, Kim’s confusion grew and Trini sunk farther into her seat.

Trini just let out a mumbled, “Bruce Wayne is my uncle.” Lauren just continued laughing. Kim was shocked.

“What?”

“Bruce is like Diana’s brother, so Zack and I call him uncle Bruce or if we’re feeling mischievous, Brucey. It’s not a blood relation. Bruce hasn’t dropped in randomly to say hi to Diana when you’re around?”

“No. I’d remember seeing fucking Bruce Wayne at Diana’s house.”

Lauren was dying with laughter. Kim decided to drop it for now. She’d have to make a note to ask Trini and Zack about Diana’s habit of collecting aunts and uncles for Zack and Trini.

“Well, I have to go back on shift. It was nice to see you guys. I’ll remember to call up Diana.”

“Bye, Laur!”

“Bye, Lauren!”

-

When they were done, they paid for the food with Diana’s card and headed to the garage to put their stuff away. “It was nice to see Lauren. I didn’t know how much I missed her.” Kim nodded in agreement. 

“It was nice to hang out with you today. Zack’s probably up by now. We should get going.”

“We are getting going.”

“No I mean like, we gotta go. Like running. Hop on my back.” Trini was confused but knew she couldn’t run after spending all her day walking around the mall. Her ribs really were acting up.

Kim made it to her car and put the bags in the backseat carelessly. “They’re clothes, they’re not going to break. C’mon, get in.” Trini was a little worried about how Kim was acting but got in the car.

-

When they had driven for ten minutes away from the mall, Kim visibly relaxed. “I’m sorry about that. I saw those jerks Amanda and Ty and I didn’t want you to be subject to their bullying.”

Trini thought about what that meant. She was glad that Kim wanted to protect her. Even giving her a piggyback ride, so her injuries wouldn’t be affected. Trini wasn’t given the chance to thank her before Kim was speaking again, “So how many aunts and uncles do you have?”

“I have many. You’ll never know the full extent. There’s always another one. Diana wanted Zack and me to have people to rely on. Bruce was the first one, then Laurel, then Harley; our family therapist, then more and more came along. Diana has viewed many people in a sibling-like capacity. Zack and I view them like aunts or uncles. Sure my mom has family, but the Prince’s are special. My father, Mateo, was the same way. Zack and I have our uncle Oliver, aunt Sara; who’s Laurel’s sister, but falls under my dad’s family for some reason, and our uncle Barry.”

“Wow! That’s a big family.”

“That’s what Dad and Diana wanted. A big family.”

Kim nodded and hummed. Farther into the drive Kim remembered a different mental note. “You’re supposed to be on painkillers?”

Trini tensed, “Not today, princesa. Diana knows and she’s okay with it. That’s all you need to know.”

Kim dropped the subject immediately. She was ready to drop it when Trini tensed at the question. “Okay.”

-

Trini was home for about half an hour before her (Zack’s) phone was ringing. “I’m going to go get that, you continue to learn how to play mario kart, princess. We gotta get you into shape to bet Zack.”

Trini looked at the caller ID  **Crazy Hammer Lady** . Harley. Zack was so weird. This must be her calling for their appointment. She answered the call, “Hey doc, one second.” Trini looked to Kim, who was still concentrating on the game. She reached over to pause the game. Kim whined. “Hey, Kimmy. It’s Harley. I’m going to go up to my room, you can keep playing. Our home is your home, as Diana has probably made you aware.” Kim nodded and unpaused the game.

“Bye, Tiny T.” And Trini made a decision right then and there to find Lauren and murder her. 

-

“Hey, doc, what’s up? Did you know you’re in Zack’s phone as ‘Crazy Hammer Lady’?”

“What else would it be?” Harley seemed genuinely confused. 

“Moving on, then. I’m sure you’ve been made aware of the panic attacks I’ve had in the past few days?”

“Yup. It should be getting better with you being far away from any old triggers that you might see if you were still living with your mom. It’s good that you have Zack there with you. I know how deep your bond runs.”

Trini continued to talk to Harley about all her concerns with going to a new school, she talked about meeting Zack’s friends and making them friends of her own. She told Harley about Kim. Harley would totally tease her about it when she sees her next.

Harley had to go after an hour, “I have dinner with Ives. I gotta go, kid. Call me if you need anything at all. I’ll always answer your calls.” With that Harley hung up. Trini knew Harley would pick up at any time. 

Trini went back downstairs to see Kim on the couch playing mario kart against Diana and  _ winning? _ No one beats Diana at mario kart. Kim was in first place, but Diana was close behind. In the final lap, Kim was still first, but Diana had a perfectly timed shell throw and Kim ended in third. “Good job, princesa.” Trini kissed Kim on the cheek. Diana didn’t even notice, she was doing her victory dance.

“You’re a good teacher, T.” That left both of them blushing messes. 

Trini grabbed her controller. “I’m playing in the next round.” That got Diana’s attention. If Kim could almost beat her aunt, she could beat her aunt.

-

Zack came down soon after Trini did. They played mario kart until  **4:00** , then Diana went to go start Dinner. When Diana returned to the room an hour and a half later she called everyone to dinner.

“This dinner always takes a long time to make, but we’re celebrating the end of summer. This is the last Friday until school. On Sunday, we’ll go over house rules. They’ll be different than usual and they’ll include Kim. There can be special requests such as boundaries, or on Friday’s you get a separate curfew. I want you to go out and have fun, but you’re still kids and you’re underage. I’ll go over more of this on Sunday.”

They all nodded in understanding. Trini and Kim always listened to Diana’s house rules, they just like to have some fun and cause some trouble. Zack always was looking for loopholes, ways to do something without trouble. Zack was the one they needed to worry about.

“Trini you have to be up at  **7:00** in the morning tomorrow, so we can get to the hospital on time.” Trini nodded, “Do you want Zack or Kim to come with us?”

“They can come if they want.” Trini shrugged she didn’t mind having them around, it would just be a little boring for them to sit there as Trini gets poked and interrogated. 

“I’ll come, T. I can find a way to wake up early for you.”

“I’ll come too. I don’t want to be alone in the house.”

“The Prince household is moving out at  **7:30** , be ready. I’ll have breakfast made. No staying up late. Go to bed by  **11:00** .” They all gave a “Yes.” in response.

-

The Prince family and Kim played mario kart, Kim and Trini coming close to beating Diana a few times. Zack complained, “How did Kim get so good just yesterday she could barely keep on the road?” Kim just smirked at Trini and Trini smiled brightly.

At  **10:40** Diana called it a night and shunned the kids off to bed. “Brush your teeth!”

The three knew they were in for a long day tomorrow, so they listened.

“ _ Goodnight, Zachary. _ ”

“ _ Goodnight, Trinity. _ ” 

“Night, Z. Night, T.”

“Night, Kimmy:

“Night, princesa.” Zack left to go to his room, somehow tired after sleeping all day. “Wait- ahem, Kim?” 

“Hm?”Kim stopped to turn towards Trini, “What’s up?”

“Would you- It’s nothing, nevermind.” Trini turns to her room, but Kim grabs her wrist. Trini tenses, so Kim releases her wrist.

“Sorry. Just- I’m here, you know.”

“I know, sorry princess. Would you cuddle with me?” Trini looked soft in the dark lighting. Kim was learning that she could never say no to Trini.

“Of course. Just let me brush my teeth first?”

“Yeah. I’ll be in my room.” Trini shuffled away and went to her room.

-

When Kim came into Trini’s room, she didn’t see her anywhere. “T? Trin? Where are you?”

“I’m here.” Trini was curled up on the bed so small that Kim wasn’t surprised that she didn’t see the girl.

“You look cute.” Kim heard a mumble that sounded a lot like “I’m not cute, I’m badass.”

“Sure, you are. Now come get your cuddles.” Trini moved close to Kim. Kim moved so that her front was pressed against Trini’s back and nuzzled her nose into Trini’s shoulder.

Both girls fell asleep easily feeling safe with the other nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I have a plan for this. I wrote the outline for chapter five, you'll get answers.


	5. Digging Into the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you hadn't noticed yet, I'm doing these chapters by day today is Saturday.
> 
> 1) They go to the hospital  
> 2) We learn more about Trini's past  
> 3) We meet Ivy and Harley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is a bit late I've been having other ideas for fics too, you can go check those out and I've started even more. So, if you want updates for any new fics (which will probably all be on Trimberly because for some reason my brain has decided to hyper-fixate on this fandom) you can do the subscribe thing or just check those out on my page. 
> 
> If you just need something to hold you over before I post chapter six (which I'm working on and have an outline for ready I promise!) I have other fics. Basically, this is an ad for myself to you. Do as you wish, you can read the notes at the end for more. :)

Trini woke up to the alarm that Kim set, her phone read  **6:55** . “Why did you even set the alarm, princess? You didn’t even wake up.” Trini grumbled having to pass over Kim’s sleeping body to reach the phone. Trini turned off Kim’s alarm knowing that Diana would probably come in to wake them up for real in ten minutes.

When Trini tried to return to her previous position where she was comfortably snuggled into Kim, Kim latched her arms around Trini’s waist and mumbled a sleepy, “Stop moving.” Trini, knowing she would lose if she tried to move again just laid herself comfortably across Kim and nuzzled into her chest. Trini allowed herself to just enjoy the feeling of Kim holding her, not letting her leave.

Trini had always thought that being held felt nice, the constant pressure would keep her grounded. The action itself of wanting to keep someone close to you. The comforting warmth and weight of someone next to you.

“Little one, time to wake up. Oh- Kim?” Diana came in to wake them up. Ten minutes must’ve passed.

“Hey, Diana,” Kim shouted out so Diana would be able to hear her. “What time is it?” Kim didn’t even try to move away; she just pressed Trini closer to her.

“It’s  **7:00** . I said I was going to be waking all of you up at seven. Why aren’t you in your own- Trini did you have a nightmare?”

Trini tried to move away from Kim to face Diana but the best that Kim’s grip on her would allow was to look at her. “No- no. I just. I didn’t have any nightmares thanks to Kim. You know I like to cuddle in my sleep. I guess it just made me feel safer to be held.”

“Okay, okay. Come downstairs. Take your meds.” She sent a glare to both Kim and Trini knowing that they were capable of skipping their meds thinking they won’t need them. “The pancakes are downstairs. Help yourself, I made a few already. I’ll make more after I wake up Zack.” Diana mumbled under her breath “Why did I even get you a bed if you two were going to sleep together?” but neither girl heard it.

“See you later, princesa.” Trini ran off the second that Kim loosened her grip. 

“See you soon, Trin.” Now Kim had to get up before she could just wait for the alarm to stop, but now she had  _ commitments. _

-

In the car to the hospital Diana made Kim and Zack sit in the back. They complained a bit until they both fell asleep, being tired from waking up earlier than usual. 

“Trini, you know what question they’re going to ask. I know that the last set of painkillers you got were addictive and you had them disposed of, but they’re going to ask and you’re going to need to go through your family history. Are you sure that you want Kim and Zack there with you?”

“They’ll find out eventually. I’m surprised that Zack didn’t figure it out already.”

“I am too. He’s usually much more perceptive when it comes to you.” Diana, wanting to move the conversation away from Trini’s past, thought of something else to mention, “So, you woke up next to Kim, huh?” Diana wiggled her eyebrows, then quickly looked back to the road. Sure, Diana wanted to tease Trini, but road safety is important.

Trini blushed, “I did. She’s comfy. You know how tactile I am, her shirts are always soft. Just like Zack she,  _ oh god; this is going to sound so sexual _ , she knows how to apply the right amount of pressure. It took Zack years to learn how to do that.” Diana heard Trini’s off-handed comment in Mandarin about it sounding very sexual, but decided to spare her niece the teasing. 

Diana had learned a long time ago that Trini’s needs when she wasn’t in the clearest headspace sounded sexual in nature. Trini had tried really hard to come up with other phrases, but they weren’t any better. When talking to Diana she always made little off-handed comments in another language to convey that she didn’t mean for it to sound sexual, it just did, and there was nothing she could do about it.

“We’re about ten minutes away. We should probably start to wake up Zacky and Kimmy.” 

“Zack,  _ wake up, loser. We’re almost there! _ Kimmy,  _ wake up, we’re almost there! _ ” Trini yelled at them both to wake up in their own languages. 

“No need to be so rude to Zack, little one.” Trini really didn’t think there was a reason, it was just Zack and her need to be rude to him to show him love.

“Yeah, little one.” Zack could always wake up to tease Trini.

“So early.” Kimberly woke up missing the feeling of waking up with Trini pressed into her.

“It is, Kimberly, but you wanted to come along.” Trini teased Kim a little knowing that she was only doing it from her nerves. Zack and Kim were about to find out what happened that summer after Mateo’s death.

-

“Alright. Trinity Gomez?” Diana and Trini stood up, Zack and Kim following after them. “This everyone?” Trini nodded. “I was told that your aunt is your temporary guardian, is that true?”

“Yes. Hi, Doctor. I’m Diana Prince, I'm her aunt.” The doctor looked at Diana and immediately swooned before remembering he was at work.

“Well, hello family, I’m Doctor Sandoval. Trinity, if you could sit on this table here while we do the check-up?” 

“Trini. Call me Trini, please.” The doctor nodded at the request. 

The doctor did some scans and as he waited for the results he asked his set of questions to Trini. Trini wasn’t minding the questions, she knew that she had to answer honestly for her health. Trini was getting into the groove of answering the questions, and the doctor asked, “Have you been taking your painkillers?” Trini was expecting the question, sure, but Trini wasn’t ready to answer. Trini just tensed and shut down, she sent a glance to Diana, hoping that she would get the message and talk for her.

Diana signed internally, she should’ve seen that coming. “Well, Doctor Sandoval, Trini was given the wrong medication for her last dosage. Trini and her mother disposed of them properly, we called in to get a refill, but it never came.”

“Oh, What was wrong with them.” Dr. Sandoval looked to Diana, expecting that she would be the one to answer.

Surprising the doctor and Diana, Trini was the one that spoke. “They were addictive.” The doctor nodded, he saw a lot of patients that were wary of taking addictive painkillers, this seemed different.

“Unfortuality, I have to ask these questions to see if you qualify for the non-addictive painkillers. Past history of addiction?” Trini shook her head, she was always careful, never drank, smoked, or took anything that could cause her to fall into addiction. The only thing she took was her anxiety meds and the non-addictive painkillers. “Family history of addiction?” Trini nodded. Everyone in the room had never seen someone look so small, he really didn’t want to have to invade her privacy with these questions. “I do have to ask, which family member?” 

“Mother.” Trini still hadn’t looked up staring at the floor. 

The doctor didn’t want to ask these questions, but it was his job. “How long?”

“Three months addiction, three months rehab.” Trini was familiar with the question. The last time around Lee had filled out the doctor's forms, her mother unable to face her past and Trini being too scared that if she talked about it, it would all happen again.

“Thank you, you should qualify. I’ll make sure that these files get put in the right place. Don’t want you to have to fill them out again. I’ll make sure to get a copy of this for your personal medical records. If you have any updates for the forms, you bring that up at a general check-up appointment or you can call your primary care office.” Dr. Sandoval had to do the legal speech at the end that he had to do any time that something needed to be put in personal records. “I’ll be back with your scans.”

Trini still hadn’t looked up, but she felt two pairs of strong, protective arms around her. Trini let out a small cry and leaned into the embrace. Zack nor Kim asked any questions, knowing better than to push Trini. Trini spoke first, “I’m going to tell everyone the full story in the car, okay?”

“Okay. T, we’re here for you.”

“I know, thanks, guys.” Kim let go of the embrace thinking that the cousins would want their own embrace, but Trini immediately pulled Kim back in. Kim just let it happen. They separated and went back to the places they were in before, just as the doctor came back in.

“Okay, I have the scans. I had some time to look over them on the walkover. I have a few more questions.” Trini looked back at the doctor this time and nodded. Dr. Sandoval was impressed by her quick recovery from their earlier conversation. “Have you been icing your ribs? Taking care of them in any way or just letting them heal?”

“Just letting them heal, that’s what the last doctor told me.”

“I’m starting to think your last doctor wasn’t very qualified. You should be icing your ribs once a day for an hour. Half an hour on, at least half an hour off, another half hour on. Your ribs were healing great at your last check-in, but now they look about the same. The rest of your injuries have healed perfectly. Your ribs just haven’t been given the attention that they need. Have your ribs been in any usual amounts of pain recently they might occur as a burst of sharp pain?”

Trini nodded, then added, “The last week especially.” 

“Okay, well, let’s make sure you get those non-addictive painkillers, yeah? They’ll be less effective than the normal painkiller, but that should be fine seen as all the problems are just in your ribs. We’ve come down to just three stubborn broken ribs. With three broken ribs and no other injury I can clear you for gym and other activities like driving, but no organized school sports yet. I’d like you to come back in two weeks to see how well everything’s going. If you get the wrong painkiller, call the hospital and ask for me we’ll get it sorted.” 

“Thank you, Doctor.” The doctor just nodded and left. 

-

When they got into the car Diana drove in complete silence, no one wanting to push Trini.

Fifteen minutes into the drive Trini had figured out what she wanted to say. “After my dad died my mom took up drinking, everyone around us told the twins and I that it was a normal amount for someone who lost their husband and the father of her kids. We didn’t pay much attention to it, we were grieving too. One day I came home from school, the twins didn’t get home until later. At that point my mom had been drinking for about three months, she was so angry and sad that her husband was dead.” Trini looked to Diana for a little bit of comfort, she just smiled and nodded towards Trini, happy that she was opening up to her cousin and her friend. 

“That day she made the decision to push me down the stairs, then smashed her drinking glass over my head and stabbed my abdomen. That night, I called Diana and she came and got me and the twins and took us for the summer. That morning my mother was in rehab and I cried in Zack’s arms. I was so scared to go home at the end of that summer. My mom was sober for an entire year, then she started to drink again, in moderation. She never got addicted or hit me again. I supposed I’m always scared of that possibility. I could take a guess that that’s why I never told my mom or anyone else about what happened with the kids at school. It didn’t work out the first time, so why would it work out the second time. It didn’t. It worked out almost the same. Seven months of abuse, three months of punishment. I know we have the case and everything. It’s just- why me? What did I do to earn this kind of trauma?” Trini turned to look out the window. They all knew it was rhetorical, that Trini just needed to get it all off her chest, needed to voice her concerns and thoughts with her people. 

“We’re here for you.” Kim pushed herself off her seat and kissed Trini’s cheek. Zack did the same.

“Yeah, T. Whatever you need. Were there.”

-

They stopped for lunch and ice cream on the way back. Trini and Kim walked back to the car holding hands. 

“Hey, Trin?” Trini looked at Kim showing her that she had Trini’s full attention. “Want to go out for dinner? I already asked Diana and she was just going to order some take-out. I know a good diner-type place about ten minutes outside of town?”

“I’d like that, princess. I’d really like that.” They let Zack sit in the passenger seat on the way back. Trini needed some sleep being the only one, other than Diana, that didn’t sleep on their way to the hospital. 

Being in the car didn’t offer much space to get the physical comfort that Trini needed, but Kim took her hand and Trini fell asleep soon after.

-

“So where are we going, K?”

“Well, since you asked nicely, we’re five minutes away. We haven’t even been in the car that long, Trin.”

“I went to the hospital today and found out that three of my ribs are still broken long after they’re supposed to be healed.”

“Touche.”

Kim stopped the car a few minutes later and they were stopped at a diner. “We’re here, T.”

“Wow. This place existed ten minutes outside of town this whole time?”

“Yup. Since the seventies.”

“Wow.” Kim laughed.

“Alright, Trin. Let’s go inside. We can’t just sit here and listen to you ‘wow’ over and over again. C’mon.”

They ordered milkshakes and burgers and fries. Both dipped their fries in the milkshake and smiled. 

Trini and Kim were talking about nonsense until, “What do you do to destress after a long day? I’ll go first, over by the mines there are pools of water that are deep enough for cliff diving. I love the feeling. It always makes me feel so free. Sure, I could use a diving pool. There’s one in town somewhere, but the effects of nature are always better than the smell of chlorine.”

“That’s very true, princess. Well, I wasn’t doing it much since the hospital or even since the abuse started, but I used to go to the park and hike up the trails and do some yoga or meditate and listen to death metal.” Kim almost dropped her jaw but quickly recovered.

“The death metal part alone doesn’t surprise me, but the meditation and yoga do. I know some trails around here. You’re all cleared for activities that aren’t organized soccer. If you’re interested we can do that?” Kim looked a bit nervous, but Trini smiled wide.

“I’d like that, princess.”

They talked the whole night until they had to go home, the smiles never leaving their faces. It felt very date-like to both of them, but neither said anything about it. Diana was waiting for them when they got home.

“Welcome back, how was it?” Diana and Zack debated over dinner whether it was a date or not. Diana argued that if it was a date Trini or Kim would tell one of them. Zack eventually conceded after Diana made that point.

“It was really fun. Kim said she might take me hiking sometime.” They both smiled brightly at Diana and hugged her before going upstairs to go to bed.  _ Most likely the same bed,  _ Diana thought. She didn’t mind and only smiled. They were good for each other.

-

Kim walked into Trini’s room thinking that Trini would be ready for bed, but when Kim walked in Trini was holding her shirt, sitting on her bed, staring at the wall, only wearing a bra over her chest. If Kim wasn’t so concerned by the behavior she would’ve turned into a blushing bisexual mess. 

“Trini?” Trini didn’t respond to Kim’s words, Kim moved closer to the girl. Trini still didn’t react. Kim spoke again, softly, “Trini,” Trini still wasn’t reacting. Kim didn’t want to shout in fear of wrongfully snapping the girl out of whatever trance she was in, so Kim slowly backed out of the room, then ran to get Diana.

“Diana, I went into Trini’s room, you know, so I could cuddle her, but she was staring blankly at the wall-” Diana’s face turned scared and worried. Diana handed Kim her phone.

“Call Harley. Now!” Diana rushed up the stairs to Trini’s room. Kim found Harley Quinn’s number.

“Hey, Diana. What’s up?” Harley picked up after the second ring.

“Not Diana. This is Kimberly.”

“Kimberly? Is Diana okay?” The concern in Harley’s voice became much more evident.

“Diana is fine. This is about Trini. I went into Trini’s room and she was staring at a wall not responding to anything I was saying.” Quick shuffling sounds were heard on the other end.

“I can be down in about half an hour. Tell Diana to continue to talk to her, but don’t make any sudden movements or loud noises, try to get her grounded and connected by telling her stories and talking to her softly. You said that she didn’t respond, what did you do?” Some more shuffling on the other end.

“I said her name softly a few times and when she didn’t respond I got Diana and she told me to call you.” 

Harley’s voice came through the speaker, but it was much softer and quieter, “Hey, Ives, Trini’s in trouble. I’m going to visit them, you want to come with me? I’m most likely going to stay for a few nights.” Kim couldn’t hear the answer to this ‘Ives’, but it sounded affirming. “Listen, Kim, I’ve got to drive, but just talk to her. I’ll be there in twenty-five.” Harley hung up the call and Kim went to summarize the call to Diana. 

“Good, okay. That’s what I thought was going to happen.” Trini was still in that same state as before; shirt in hand, staring at the wall with a blank expression, unresponsive. “I’ll stay here with Trini. Can you wait for Harley and Pamala downstairs? Harley might crash through the door if we don’t have someone waiting. I would wake up Zack, but I think we have everything under control. Especially if Ivy’s coming.” Kim nodded and with one last look at Trini before she headed downstairs. She was worried, but Diana seemed calm and that helped her be calm.

-

Twenty minutes later there was a hard knock at the door. Kim rushed to answer it remembering Diana’s words. “They’re upstairs in Trini’s room.” The blonde nodded and rushed up the stairs while the other girl calmly walked inside, not even blinking an eye at the behavior.

“I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Doctor Pamala Isely, but everyone calls me ‘Ives’ or ‘Ivy’.” Ivy reached out a hand to Kim for her to shake it, Kim accepted.

“I’m Kimberly, but everyone calls me ‘Kim’ or ‘Kimmy’.” 

“Nice to meet you, Kim.” Ivy looked around before her eyes landed on the couch. “Are you any good at Mario Kart? Harles and Trini will be a while.” Kim nodded before taking a controller, handing one to Ivy, and starting up Mario Kart. 

Kim was getting much better at Mario Kart, she was even able to win one of the two games that they were able to play before Diana came downstairs.

“Sorry, you had to see that, Kim. Harley went right into doctor mode and now Trini’s talking about it with her. Sometimes she had flashbacks to when she was getting beat up and abused by her peers and she shuts down and goes into this trance-like state. According to Harley, it hadn’t been happening as much recently.”

Kim, not wanting to focus on what Diana had just told her, so she found something else to land on. She looked at Ivy, “So, you’re both doctors?”

Ivy laughed, she wasn’t expecting that to be the question the girl asked. “In our respective fields yes. Harles is more of a traditional doctor. I got my doctorate in botany. I work with plants.”

Kim looked in awe. “Do you name the plants?”

“Of course, it would be rude not to. My favorite is Frank-” Diana’s phone rang and Diana stepped into the kitchen to take it. “-and he never let me. He tried to bite me one, too. Very rude.”

Kim was laughing at the story. She’s starting to really like Ivy. “So how do you know Harley?”

“She’s my fiance.” Kim nodded.

“When’s the wedding?” Ivy shook her head.

“We don’t have a date picked out, we don’t need one. Engagement is the most we feel ready to commit to for now. Just because she said yes, doesn’t mean that we’re obligated to get married. We’ll do that when we’re ready if we’re ever ready.” Kim nodded, Ivy was right. Just because you agreed that you want to take that next step, doesn’t mean that you’re ready for it.

“That’s true. I never thought about it that way. You’re very wise for someone who talks to plants all day.” Ivy laughed hard. 

“I’ve never had it put like that before. Most just say I’m wise because I talk to plants all day.” Diana came back into the kitchen groaning. “What’s up, Diana?”

“Bruce called, he wants to stop by for a while. Good thing we got that new bed. Kim you’re going to have to move into Trini’s room. I’m going to wake up Zack so he can put together the bed. Stupid Bruce and his stupid unpredictable drop-ins.” 

“I could put together the bed with Kim. Why don’t you just rest? Bruce will never change his ways and you have to be well-rested to put up with him. Harles can take care of Trini, Zack can sleep, and I’ve got Kim. We’re all good here, Diana. Take a break.” Ivy went over to Diana to guide her towards the stairs. Diana was really tired. Harley and Ivy could hold down the fort.

“Okay, night Ives.” Diana gave Ivy a quick kiss on the cheek and went up to her room.

“Alright, Kid. Ready to build a bed?” Kim just nodded and let Ivy downstairs to where they put the old bed and bedframe. “This it?”

“Yup. Trin took it down.”

“Trin? She hates that nickname more than she hates being called ‘Trinity’. How’d you get past that?”

“Huh? She hates that nickname? She never told that to me. I’ve been calling her ‘Trin’ as a nickname since I met her, she never seemed to mind.” Ivy has a skeptical look on her face before realizing and  _ Oh, I’m going to tease her about this so hard tomorrow _ , Ivy thought. 

“Nothing, she must’ve just grown out of it. Does she let you call her ‘cute’?” This was going to be the big hint. 

“Sometimes, only if she’s really tired, but it’s mostly just mumblings about how she’s a badass.” Ivy didn’t know what to think about that answer. It gave Ivy no indication one way or another. When Ivy called Trini cute she got about the same reaction; just mumbled ‘I’m a badass’ or ‘take that back’ even occasionally an ‘I’ll remember that’.

The pair had finished building the bed. Ivy and Kim learned a lot about each other, but Ivy still had no indications other than the nickname that Trini liked Kim. They were obviously friends. Maybe Trini really had grown out of not liking the nickname.

“Ready to go back upstairs?” Ivy nodded. When they both got upstairs they saw Harley on the couch with a laughing Trini eating a bag of chips. “Hey, you two.” Ivy gave Trini a kiss on the cheek and gave Harley a small peck.

“Ivy!” After Ivy kissed Harley Trini jumped into her arms. Kim was surprised that the woman could hold Trini’s weight up effortlessly before she remembered that she could do the same. “I missed you two so much. I haven’t seen you in since-” Trini trailed off. The last time she saw her aunts she had been in the hospital.

“I know, Kid. How was your time with Doctor Harley? Hm?” Trini smiled at Harley.

“It helped a lot.” Trini noticed Kim, still standing by the door to the basement. Trini ran into Kim’s arms just like she had with Ivy. Kim was used to catching people due to her cheerleading experience and caught Trini in her arms effortlessly. “I’m sorry I scared you like that, princesa.”

“It’s okay, T. I’m glad I figured out the right thing to do.” Trini gave Kim a kiss on the cheek before she returned back to her aunts. 

“Harley, Ivy! You two have to visit more. You heard that I’m here for the whole school year?” They both nod. “I’m just a half-hour drive away. I know that you can’t visit me with June being June, which is why I didn’t see much of you when I was- anyway, I can steal Zack’s car and visit you and we can do dinners and,” Ivy walked over to Trini to pull her into an embrace.

“We’d love to, Kid.”

-

Kim and Trini went back up to Trini’s room for a night of sleep. Kim had moved her stuff into Trini’s room, not knowing how long that they would have guests over for. Kim didn’t mind, she’d end up in bed with Trini one way or another. 

“I’m really sorry you had to see that, Kim. I really am. I just get these horrible flashbacks; sometimes and get stuck in them. I start to act how I acted then, very out of it. I didn’t want to pay attention to the pain, so I would just check out until or far after they were done. It’s been getting better, but I just- I’m okay. You did the right thing by calling Diana.” Trini had just sat back down on the bed and pulled the covers over her, Kim joined her not long after.

“I didn’t really know what to do and I didn’t want to shout in case it broke you out of something that you weren’t supposed to break out of. Like how you’re not supposed to wake a sleepwalker.” Trini laughed at the similarity. “How about we get some good sleep and I can just hold you?” Trini nodded eagerly and brought herself closer to Trini.

Kim liked the feeling of holding someone else, as she had found out in the past few days. Kim had always been one for physical touch. This was not new information. Holding Trini felt amazing; it made her feel needed in a way that no one else had ever needed her before. It made her feel happy inside when Trini sought out physical affections and touch from Kim.

“Uncle Bruce is coming over tomorrow.” Kim hummed, she was there when Diana got the call. “Now you can remember seeing fucking Bruce Wayne in Diana’s house.” Trini laughed at the joke, Kim rolled her eyes with endearment. Trini turned serious. “There’s so much that I want to tell you about me, Kim. I just don’t know how or where to start.” Kim kissed Trini’s forehead.

“Trini, I’ll never judge you for anything you tell me. You never have to tell me anything. If you never want to talk to me again, I’d be sad, but you’d be comfortable. I don’t ever want you to be uncomfortable, if I’m doing something that makes you uncomfortable, tell me."

“You make me comfortable Kim. Not just in the fact that you’re physically very comfy, but as you said, you want me to be comfortable and you don’t want or need any information from me to just be my friend. I miss having an unconditional friendship. Tommy, who was my friend, but then betrayed me, leaving me after the first jock threw a punch. She threw the second. Someone who I thought was my friend helped to start and perpetuate my abuse. Tommy always wanted something out of our friendship. I knew it was never quite healthy, but at least I had someone who could listen to me. She never really listened I guess. She used everything I ever told her against me. I know you would never do that.” Trini kissed Kim’s nose. 

“I never told anyone other than Harley this, but there were a few times where I was almost hospitalized. Times I had thought I should tell them. I never thought it would get bad enough for me to  **need** hospitalization. My own mother had abused me and all she needed was three-months of rehab, leaving me to fear that she would hit me again if she just had that slightest drop of alcohol. What were a bunch of kids? So, I stayed silent. I even attempted to stay silent after the hospitalization. Not even to protect anyone else, it was never to protect anyone else. I just thought that if I mentioned it that whoever knew about it would attempt to do the same. I thought that maybe my mother would say ‘Kids at school are doing it, what’s stopping me?’ I was worried that things would end the same way things did before, with everything returning to normal and me living in fear that it would just start again.”

Kim held Trini tighter. After a while, Trini put a hand on Kim’s stomach signaling for her release. Kim, reluctantly, released Trini; Trini landed a precise kiss to the corner of Kim’s mouth before returning to her previous position and drifting off the sleep.

Kim had laid there frozen for a moment. Trini had kissed close to her lips. She wondered what it would’ve felt like if Trini had kissed just a little to Kim’s right. Kim pulled Trini in close and fell into slumber with thoughts of Trini a welcome plague in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the weekday chapters might be short because they're going to have school, but tomorrow is Sunday. I have a new set of things I have to do. I've had a few more ideas for fanfics while writing both this and "But I'm a Cheerleader" I have to change the tags on this to be slow burn I have the way I want everything to happen both in my head and on my outline. 
> 
> My "But I'm a Cheerleader" fic already had established Trimberly, so if you're craving some of that it has both fluffy and ~spicy~ scenes.


	6. Trees and the Fire Department

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday!
> 
> 1) Bruce is in town  
> 2) House rules  
> 3) Trees and pranks  
> 4) Prince family things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a slightly shorter chapter, it's about 4000 and I usually write about 5000 but the next few chapters are going to be a bit shorter because less stuff will be happening (at least for the next two chapters ;) )
> 
> Enjoy!

“Girls time to wake up.” Ivy walked into Trini’s room to wake up Kim and Trini for breakfast. 

“No.” Kim stirred in her sleep and snuggled closer to Trini. The girls had somehow gotten closer in their sleep. Trini was completely on top of Kim and Kim’s arms were around the girl's waist holding her in place and close. 

“You have to wake up. Breakfast is ready.” Ivy moved closer to the bed.

“I don’t wan’ to” Trini spoke this time and immediately after snuggled farther into Kim.

Ivy muttered under her breath “I can’t believe I lost the bet.” Ivy spoke again so the girls could hear “It’s time to wake up c’mon Bruce will be here any minute.”

“He can wait. I’m tired.” Trini spoke again now being comfortable in her position of ‘Being as close to Kim as physically possible'.

“I know you’re tired, T. You had a long day yesterday. I heard you went to the doctor and they cleared you for all physical activity other than soccer. You can drive around in Zack’s car now.” Trini changed her body language to look interested. Which didn’t really help as she was attached to Kim and Kim didn’t really want her to move.

“Stop trying to steal Trini! She’s comfy and I want her to stay.” Kim gripped Trini’s waist to stop her from going anywhere. Trini forgot everything about the earlier conversation and sank into the touch.

“Why do I ever try? I should’ve just won the bet, but no. Diana and Harley are just too good at Mario Kart.” Ivy muttered under her breath. She wasn’t even mad, she was just also tired and angry like the rest of them. Expect Diana, she always manages to wake up on the right side of every bed. “Alright, Kids. You win but Bruce will be here and Diana, Harley, and I are going out with him to lunch to talk about some things. If you’re not up when we get back, there will be trouble.” Ivy nodded and left, happy with her speech. Trini and Kim were already falling back asleep.

“We should wake up, princess.” Kim huffed. Trini tried to shuffle to look Kim in the eyes.

“No. I’ll only wake up if you stay cuddled with me.”

“Fine, princesa.  _ Why can’t I say no to you _ .” Trini spoke in Spanish so Kim wouldn’t understand her.

“What was that. I take French in school.” Trini was able to slightly break Kim’s hold to get into a better cuddling position for two awake people. “ _ Oh, really? You take French. _ ” Kim nods moving to cuddle Trini better in their new positions.

“ _ Ever since I was five. _ ” Kim had been leaving French since she was five. With her parents going to France a lot, Kim wanted to feel closer to them and started to learn French.

“ _ Damn, princess. You know a lot of French then? _ ” Kim knew a lot of the random school things that they taught her and a few other phrases. Kim had forgotten a lot of the French that she had learned when she was younger.

“ _ Not really. I forgot a lot of it. _ ” Kim tried to remember one of the French phrases that she learned when she came to one, she didn’t quite remember what it meant but said it anyway shrugging it off, “ _ Dormiras tu avec moi? _ ” 

Trini stopped functioning for a moment before she recovered and burst out laughing. “ _ Moving a little fast there, princess. Take me on a date first. _ ” Kim only understood a small amount of that.

“Okay, okay. This is too much French. I didn’t understand any of what you said.” 

“Expecting a different answer were you?” Trini quirked a brow trying to hold back her answer.

“I don’t even know what I said. I just said one of the phrases I had memorized.” Trini couldn’t hold back her laughter. 

“You asked me to sleep with you.” That went right over Kim’s head.

“But we just slept together?” Trini only continued to laugh.

“C’mon, princess. Let’s just cuddle. Maybe we’ll teach you some French later, yeah?” Diana walked into the room after being yelled at by Ivy, she conceded and went to wake up the girls.

“Hey, girls- you’re up?” Both girls nodded. “Little one, I set up your phone.” Diana swapped out Zack’s phone for a new one. “I’ll give this back to Zack. Bruce should be here in about ten minutes. Do you two want to come down?” Diana left. Her main goal was to switch the phones and check on the girls. Diana remembered something, “Take your meds!” Then turned to head back out as both girls groaned before giving lazy sounds of affirmation.

“Guess we should go do that then. Brucey will want to meet you.” Kim’s jaw went slack. 

“Bruce Wayne wants to meet me?” Trini nodded not seeing the issue before remembering that her uncle was a billionaire.

“Of course, you’re a part of Zack and I’s lives and he is very protective of us. After I was hospitalized, he wanted to send me to a private school or homeschool me with the best tutors. The only way that was going to happen was if my mom suddenly became Diana. My mom tried to completely ignore anything the Prince family did but allowed them to see me anyway. She only recently realized that I need this side of the family too.” Kim felt a lot better knowing that she wouldn’t be chased out with a stick like Lauren (hopefully). 

“Let’s go take our meds and then we can go eat some-” Kim looked at the time. “Brunch? It’s much later in the day than I thought it was.”

“That it is, princess.” Trini headed off to the bathroom to take her meds. Kim did the same but went to a different bathroom.

Seven minutes passed and Kim was back in Trini’s room after they had changed and eaten brunch they had both gotten back on the bed to cuddle. “Kids! Bruce is here.” Ivy shouted through the house. Diana was most likely in the kitchen trying to calm herself down, steeling herself for Bruce to stay with them.

“Coming!” Trini turned to look at Kim. “Ready to meet fucking Bruce Wayne?” Kim chuckled. 

“I am, but what I’m not ready to do is let you go.” Kim swooped Trini up into her arms. Trini squeaked at the action but quickly fell into the hold. “C’mon, let’s go.” Kim made her way down the stairs when Ivy saw them she laughed. Bruce was just standing there wondering who this girl was. 

Trini saw Bruce and when Trini tried to jump into his arms, Kim let her go. Bruce chuckled as Trini stumbled out of Kim’s embrace. Trini quickly recovered and was able to jump into Bruce’s arms. “Brucey!”

“Hey, Kid. Who’s this?” Bruce gave Kim a glare, Kim laughed it off. Trini’s family is very protective of her and they all have a different approach.

“This is Kim. She used to be Zack’s friend but I stole her and now she’s  _ mine _ .” The way that Trini said mine with a slight growl sparked a heat in Kim’s center. Ignoring that, she stepped forward to hold her hand out to Bruce and introduce herself.

“Kimberly Hart. I, uh, stay with Diana while my parents are out of town. I’ve been around here for mostly the entire summer and I should be staying here until Wednesday, then I’ll end up back here after a few days.” Kim released Bruce’s hand. He knew that Diana was very hospitable, but to have three kids around regularly was insane. 

“Diana is wonderful. I suppose you're staying for the house rules?” Kim nodded, Trini cut in.

“Brucey, you never listen to any of Diana’s rules. You broke like four of them all today.”

“I know.” Bruce just had one of those evil ‘I know I did it and I’m proud of it’ smiles.

Kim made an observation and she decided to voice it. “You and Zack get along well, don’t you?”

“Sure do.” Bruce continued with his smile. 

Ivy and Harley both rolled their eyes. “You know, Bruce-” Bruce interrupted Harley something much more important than her rant about ‘Bruce, you’re an old man, stop causing mischief with the teenagers!’

“Trini, I got you a present. I know these last few months have been hard for you; recovering from your abuse, the detention, moving here with Diana. So, I pulled some string and I got you-” Bruce paused for dramatic effect. “A car! I had Alfred call your uncle Barry, who was more than happy to help and we made this car and got it to pass Diana’s ridiculous driving safety tests.”

“My safety tests are not ridiculous! They keep the little ones safe.” Diana had come out of the kitchen to defend her honor. “You got Trini a car? She can just share one with Zack.”

“She’s a teenager, she deserves a nice car. I know that she can do upkeep on it just as well as Barry and I could, maybe even better. She has all the car knowledge without the car. It’s got insurance and I’ll pay for it all. Anything you need for that car, kid. Send me the bill.”

“I always do Brucey. Thank you.” Trini got that glint in her eye. Diana recognized it as ‘good trouble’ it means she’s going to do something that doesn’t break any of Diana’s rules or any laws, but something that she’s really not going to like. “Keys, Brucey?” Bruce chuckled and passed her the keys. To everyone's surprise, Trini didn’t immediately rush to the car, she immediately jumped back into Bruce’s arms muttering small ‘thank you’s’’ into his shirt. 

Bruce has dressed casually to meet with the Prince family, like always. It was jarring to see him in formal wear after seeing the guy in Star Wars shirts and matching family pajamas. Everyone let them have their moment moving away from the door for a while. After a minute or two Zack came down the stairs and saw Bruce, he jumped into the Prince dogpile. “Brucey!”

Diana had come over to give them all a small squeeze hug making it a true Prince dogpile. Diana then broke up the hug. “Time for house rules.” Diana sounded excited as everyone else groaned.

“Why did I come here again?” Bruce really had poor timing.

“Because you love me and the kids.” Bruce sighed in defeat. Diana was right, he really did love his family.

Once everyone had settled; Bruce on one of the single chairs, Harley and Ivy on the other chair Harley sitting in Ivy’s lap, Zack, Trini, and Kim on the couch. Diana stood in front of them with her computer plugged into the tv showing an empty document.

“First the carryovers. Bruce, let’s start with you. No unexpected visits, you call in advance or you sleep in the old camping tents. The old ones, not the new ones. Zack, oh man, let's just copy-paste this one, this one, of course, this one. Trini same thing, just going to take this whole chunk here. Kim, all of these apply to you. Harley, Ivy, you’re great; keep doing what you’re doing. I’m just going to put the poisonous plant ban and the larger hammer ban in.

"Rules for everyone. No alcohol in the house. There is no leniency on this rule.” They all nodded with Zack and Kim knowing Trini’s full past they were completely fine staying sober for the rest of their lives. Bruce was the only one who would’ve objected, but reading the room, he knew it was better not to “Be home by  **9:00** , if you’re going to be out later, let me know. I just want to know that you get home safe. My mischief twins, little one, Zack. Please don’t get into any trouble this year. I can only call the fire department so many times. Do not climb a tree that you have no intention of getting down from.” Bruce, Harley, and Kim all were shocked to hear that.

“I told you I had it under control!”

“Ivy! They were like cats stuck in a tree.”

“I had it handled!” Ivy would have jumped off the chair if Harley wasn’t in her lap.

“It’s true she almost had us out of the tree. The fire department didn’t do much.” Trini spoke. They were technically almost to the ground, but none of them could take the final jump. By the time that the fire department had gotten there, Ivy was stuck in the tree with them and Zack and Trini were somehow higher up in the tree.

“Trinity! You and Zack were stuck in a tree. I couldn’t leave you with Ivy for an entire month.”

“When did this happen?” Harley was unaware that this had happened. Ivy, Zack, and Trini all shrunk in their seats. There were a few mumbles around the room, none of them able to understand what they were saying.

Diana sighed and cut in. “This was last year.” Ivy, Trini, and Zack all shut up their mumbles and make themselves small.

“Ives! You got stuck in a tree when I went to visit my parents?” Ivy knew there was no good way to get out of this.

“Yeah. I- I got stuck in a tree with our teenagers.” 

Bruce let out a laugh, “Zack, Trini. You two are something else.” Kim was only jealous. She wished she could’ve been there. 

“Moving on from the time the little ones got stuck in a tree.”

“I am not little!” Surprisingly, that came from Ivy and not Trini. Trini nodded in agreement. 

“No?” Diana had that look of mothering challenge in her eye. Ivy immediately regretted her words.

“Sorry, Diana.”

“Better.” Diana was happy with the response. “Let’s go onto the next thing. The adults have to go out for lunch soon. I’m going to add a few more individual rules.”

  * Trini, take your meds in the morning.
  * Kim, take your meds in the morning.
  * Zack, brush your teeth in the morning.
    * It’s gross.
  * Show up for school unless you are sick, no skipping!
  * You don’t have to come home after practice/school, but tell me if you’re not, so I know where you are.



Once Diana was satisfied with the list, she sent it in to get it printed on the fancy scroll paper. Diana got a small kick out of the fancy paper. “Lunchtime. You kids, behave.” Diana moved closer to Trini “ _ Little one, call me if anything happens. Anything. You have Zack and Kim here, so I’m not too worried.  _ Zack, Kim. Watch out for Trini. Make sure to ice your ribs.” Diana spoke in Mandarin mostly to comfort Trini.

Diana headed out of the door and Zack, Trini, and Kim all started to scheme. They came up with a few things until they came up with a plan they all liked.

-

“I’m worried about Trini.”

“We all are, Bruce.”

“I’m really worried about her, Diana. This new school. I know that she has Zack and these friends of his, but I’m just so worried about her. She’s always been a target for bullying. Being the new kid? I don’t know. I’m just so concerned.”

“Bruce. It’s going to be fine. She’s got the Prince family. She trusts us much more than she does the Gomez family. She has her support system.” They all nodded trusting Harley’s words.

“We are there for her. That’s all we can do.”

-

“Zack, why did you go in the tree? Here, I’m coming up to get you.” It had been about twenty minutes and everything had been all set up. Trini was climbing out of one tree and Zack was stuck in the other.

“Kim! I can't get out!” Trini yelled from her tree causing Kim to give Zack a quick ‘Try to get out of here on your own.’ 

“Coming!” Kim climbed into Trini’s tree. Once she got to Trini’s level, she remembered that she’s afraid of heights. Now they were all stuck in a tree. Trini got out her phone. “What are you doing?”

“I’m calling Ivy. She can come home and discreetly help up.

“Oh, that’s a really good idea.” Trini hit call.

“Hey, Ives. Yeah, can you come home? No! We’re okay.” Trini paused. “No, we got stuck in the tree,” Trini mumbled, but then she had to repeat it so that Ivy could understand her. Trini wrapped up the conversation and hit the end call button. “Yo, Zack! Ives is going to be home in five!” Zack nodded and held up a thumb.

“I can’t believe that we all got stuck in the trees.” Ivy had gotten there a moment ago and was placing herself to where the kids could jump into her arms. Eventually, Ivy had a thought: _ It would be better if I could just lower them from the tree. _ Ivy had ended up in the tree soon after. “I’m going to call Harley. She’ll know what to do.” Ivy found  **Crazy Hammer Lady** in her phone. Trini knew why everyone had that as Harley’s caller ID but the facts that they all had it really boggled her mind. 

“Hey, Harles. No, I’m not- I went home. Not home, home. I’m at Diana’s. Somehow yes. Yeah, that makes sense.” Ivy hung up the call. “Harley’s coming over. She wasn’t even surprised. We’re going to get chewed out so hard for this.” Kim laughed but soon shut up after seeing everyone's serious and scared expressions.

Harley had shown up five minutes later and went to help Zack down. She had been smart and grabbed the latter to help him down. When Harley got up to Zack’s height a large gust of wind came and knocked the latter over. They all had matching expressions of ‘oh shit’. Ivy, Trini, Zack, and Kim were going to get the worst of this. Being yelled at by Harley and Diana. None of them attempted to call Bruce for help. They knew Diana and Bruce would come home suspecting something. 

When Diana and Bruce showed up, they didn’t notice that they were in the trees and walked into the house. Honestly, they had all forgotten about the prank. Bruce walked in through the front door and was immediately trapped in a rope by his ankle. None of them had the audacity to laugh.

“Kids!” Oh, Diana was pissed. “Get out here right now!” They couldn’t, they really couldn’t. When Diana saw them in the trees she almost laughed. “How do you even get into these situations? I just told you not to get stuck in trees!” Diana hit the seventh number on her speed dial, the fire department. The guy over at the fire department had spoken to Diana many times, he just asked what she needed and didn’t even try to understand the situation.

When the three guys came from the fire department they had been amazed to see that these three kids had also gotten two grown adults stuck in the trees with them. They had quickly gotten everyone down and left them to return to an angry Diana. 

“Inside! Now!” Diana had calmed down over the course of the ten minutes it took to get them down but still had so much anger.

When Diana was done yelling at them, it was Harley’s turn. Ivy had gotten reprimanded the most because she didn’t tell Harley until she was stuck in the tree. They should have seen this coming. When the adults had gone upstairs the three continued to sit on the couch until Bruce came down and told them that they were all eating dinner together at some fancy place.

Trini gets up to go talk to Harley, Kim, and Zack both go upstairs to take a nap. Trini promises that she’ll join Kim when she’s done. Trini knocks on the door to the guest bedroom and a tired Harley emerges. “Hey, Kid. What’s up?”

“I wanted to talk to you about school” Harley immediately steels herself and goes from angry aunt to unbiased doctor.

  
  


-

When Trini is done talking to Harley about her feelings about school starting she heads back to her room and joins Kim in her bed. When Trini gets herself situated on the bed Kim immediately pulls her closer. Trini liked having someone around who needed the physical touch as much as her. Sure, Zack would always be down for some hand-holding, hugs, or cuddles; but he never sought it out. Never looked for comfort from Trini in the same way.

Trini let herself be pulled in by Kim and fell into her slumber. 

-

“Wake up! Wake up!” Bruce came into Trini’s room, shouted, then left. He had the best method of waking up Trini. He shouted for a bit, left, then did the same in a few minutes. Trini was up by the fifth one then shook Kim awake.

“Time for dinner, princesa.”

“Fine.”

Kim and Trini both got ready for dinner, putting on much more formal wear than usual. When they arrived at the restaurant the reservation was under Prince.

“I’ll have the stew of the day.” They had all finished their orders and now that Diana and Harley had calmed down they were able to talk.

“So, Bruce what brings you to town?”

“I have a conference in town on Tuesday which was going to be in some other town, but I moved it here to see my family. Barry’s going to be here, but only for Tuesday. I also wanted to give Trini her car Barry and I had been working on it for the past few months. Diana’s safety requirements are insane.” Bruce finished staring at Diana waiting for her to challenge him.

“They are insane.” Diana paused to give Bruce a bit of hope. “But they’re necessary. I taught these kids how to drive. I'm not going to have them get into a car only to get hurt because the car wasn’t good enough.”

“The car is perfect, Diana. Barry and I made it from scratch for Trini. It’s going to have a sister model at Wayne Enterprises. Not as good as Trini’s car, but it will still pass Diana’s level of inspection.” Diana and Bruce stared at each other ready to fight before Diana conceded.

“Good. I’m glad.”

-

Dinner went well and they touched on a lot of subjects. The dinner was over and they were heading back to Diana's; they all had smiles on their faces, all pranks, trees, and arguments long forgotten. 

The sleeping arrangement stayed the same other than the addition of Bruce who would be staying in the basement. Trini, Kim, and Zack had school tomorrow, so they all went to bed early. Trini said that she would drive them all to school in her new car. Zack and Kim were really excited to see the inside.

“Brush your teeth and everything, princesa?”

“Yup! Now it’s cuddle time. Are you excited about school?” Kim asked the question as Trini placed herself in Kim’s arms.

“I’m very neutral about it. I talked about it with Harley and I don’t feel any kind of anxiety towards it, but I don’t have any excitement or joy over it. My ribs have been in less pain since the painkillers and I have you guys. Trini kisses Kim’s nose before moving to be fully engulfed by Kim.

“Goodnight, princesa.”

“Goodnight, Trin.” Dreams of climbing trees took over the space of both girls' minds. When Diana came in to make sure they were asleep Trini was splayed across Kim and Kim was holding Trini so close Diana thought that she might be crushing her. 

Diana headed out to go to sleep before she heard a few sounds from Trini and her shuffling away from Kim. Kim held her tighter and mumbled a “You’re safe, Trin. It’s just me. You’re safe.” Diana was impressed by the display. Both girls were sleeping but Kim was still able to detect the shift and comfort Trini. 

They just need to figure everything out and they will. All in due time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell if things are going too slow or too fast.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the rest of this already, I just thought I would post this much now.


End file.
